Uchiha uzumaki love story
by kitsune0894
Summary: Setelah perang dunia ninja selesai, keadaan desa menjadi sangat damai dan bahagia. Tetapi tidak bagi kedua orang pahlawan kita, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Namun keajaiban itu datang. Apakah keajaiban itu? Untuk chapter 4 author sudah mengubah dengan versi yg normal. Pair jg sudah author perbaiki. Happy reading minaa
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

SURPRISE

Dunia shinobi baru saja mengalami sebuah goncangan besar. Dimulai dari pertarungan dengan Madara yang bangkit dari kuburnya ( _hantu dong thor?_ ), lalu dilanjutkan dengan pertempuran dengan induk chakra yaitu Otsutsuki Kaguya. Berkat kerjasama dari seluruh dunia shinobi mereka berhasil dikalahkan. Lalu munculah dua nama yang pada saat itu sangat berjasa dalam mengalahkan Madara dan Kaguya. Dua orang itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Berkat mereka berdua dengan sedikit bantuan dari Sage of The Six Path yang dikenal dengan nama Otsutsuki Hagoromo dunia kembali damai.

( _Dua bulan kemudian_ )

Saat ini dunia shinobi masih dalam masa pemulihan. 5 negara besar dan negara-negara kecil lainnya sedang berusaha membangun kembali keadaan mereka. Tidak ada satu daerah pun yang tidak luput dari peperangan. Semua warga desa termasuk pahlawan kita sedang membantu pembangunan desa. Uzumaki Naruto sibuk untuk membantu pembangunan infrastruktur sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke sibuk untuk menjaga keamanan desa.

Disuatu sore mereka akhirnya bisa berkumpul dengan tim 7 untuk merayakan kembalinya Sasuke ke desa Konoha. Mereka berkumpul di Ichiraku Ramen dan saat ini sedang berbincang bincang.

"Selamat datang kembali Sasuke" ucap Naruto, Sakura, dan Kakashi

"Hn.. aku kembali teman-teman"

Mereka makan dan minum-minum sampai larut malam. Saat perjalanan pulang Naruto dan Sasuke meminta izin untuk pergi dahulu. Mereka ingin pergi ke kediaman Uchiha. Alasan mengapa Sasuke mengajak Naruto adalah permintaan Itachi. Saat terakhir Naruto bertemu dengan Itachi, ada satu permintaan yang diberikan kepada Naruto.

 _(flashback)_

"Saat perang ini berakhir, beritahu Sasuke untuk kembali ke kediaman Uchiha. Di ruanganku tepatnya di bawah tempat tidurku aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah hadiah untuknya."

"Baik Itachi-san aku pasti akan memberitahunya"

"Arigatou Naruto. Tolong jaga Sasuke agar kembali ke jalan yang benar. Sayonara"

"Sayonara Itachi-san. Aku pasti akan menjaga Sasuke seperti saudara kandungku sendiri"

( _flashback end)_

Saat ini Sasuke sedang membuka pintu utama rumah lamanya. Banyak kenangan yang muncul dikepalanya. Saat bermain bersama Itachi, saat berlatih bersama ayahnya, dan saat dimanja oleh ibunya dan kenangan saat pembantaian kembali muncul. Berusaha mengenyahkan kenangan buruk itu Sasuke yang akhirnya bisa membuka pintu itu langsung pergi menuju ke kamar Itachi.

 _"Begitu kotor dan berdebu. Seperti bukan kamarmu saja baka aniki"_ batin Sasuke

Sasuke langsung memeriksa tempat tidur Itachi. Persis dibawah ranjang terdapat fuinjutsu rumit yang mustahil bisa Sasuke pecahkan.

" _Dasar baka aniki, kau lupa aku paling lemah di pelajaran fuinjutsu. Dasar baka"_

Naruto yang melihat hal ini hanya tersenyum dan langsung merapalkan segel tangan.

"KAI"

Segel-segel itu akhirnya hilang dan yang tersisa hanya dua buah gulungan yang tergeletak di lantai

"Arigatou dobe"

"Hn..." balas Naruto

"Jangan mengikuti trademark Uchihaku dasar dobe. Hal ini hanya cocok untuk kami para Uchiha"

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum dan membuat Sasuke bingung. Namun karena rasa penasaran yang lebih tinggi Sasuke menyudahi kejahilan Naruto. Dua gulungan itu memiliki corak yang berbeda. Yang satu berwarna merah darah, yang satu berwarna biru muda dan disertai kalimat dibuka "terlebih dahulu".

Akhirnya sesuai petunjuk Sasuke membuka gulungan berwarna biru muda itu. Ternyata setelah terdapat surat yang ditujukan kepada Sasuke

 _untuk baka - otouto_

 _Jika kamu menemukan surat ini berarti aku sudah tiada._

 _Hanya kata maaf yang bisa kuucapkan untukmu. Aku tahu aku sudah bersalah karena membuat hidupmu menjadi seperti ini._

 _Sasuke langsung saja buka gulungan merah darah itu. Aku jamin kau akan suka_

 _Dari anikimu_

 _Itachi uchiha_

"Apa-apaan ini? Sungguh pendek dan tidak jelas". Kau yakin ini tempatnya dobe?"

"Ya, aku sangat yakin"

Setelah menutup gulungan biru muda Sasuke membuka gulungan merah darah itu. Disana hanya tertulis teteskan darah mu. Sasuke meneteskan darahnya disitu. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya gulungan itu memancarkan sinar yang membuat mereka kebingungan.

Saat sinar dari gulungan tersebut sudah hilang yang muncul adalah seorang perempuan cantik tanpa sehelai benang pun. Perempuan itu melihat kondisi sekitar dan wajah perempuan itu beradu dengan Sasuke

"Ti-ti-tidak mungkin... bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum dan berkaya " tadaima Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke yang mendengar sapaan perempuan itu hanya bisa diam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Naruto yang melihat hal ini langsung membuka jaket miliknya dan menutupi tubuh perempuan itu.

"Oi Sasuke kau kenal perempuan itu? Jangan hanya berdiam diri saja"

Sasuke yang tersadar akan perkataan Naruto langsung berlari dan mendekap perempuan itu.

"Apakah benar ini dirimu Kaa-chan? Apakah ini mimpi?"

"Ini benar-benar aku, okaa-san mu Sasuke-kun. Ternyata kau sudah sebesar ini ya?"

Mendengar perkataan Okaa-san nya Sasuke menangis sejadi jadinya seperti anak kecil. Naruto tidak mau mengganggu suasana haru ini. Memang pada awalnya dirinya kaget bahwa perempuan itu berkata bahwa dirinya adalah ibu Sasuke. Namun Naruto menjadi percaya setelah mengecek chakra perempuan itu, mirip dengan milik Sasuke"

"Kau juga sudah tumbuh besar ya Naruto-kun"

"Kau mengenalku?" balas Naruto

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu bahkan saat kau masih ada di rahim Kushina" Perkenalkan aku adalah Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Sasuke dan juga teman baik Ibumu, Uzumaki Kushina"

Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu langsung memberi hormat kepada Mikoto. "Salam kenal juga Mikoto baa-san"

"Sasuke apa langkahmu selanjutnya? tanya Naruto

Aku akan membawa kaa-san ke apartemenku dahulu, dan besok aku akan melaporkan hal ini kepada Rokudaime

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dahulu Sasuke, Mikoto baa-san"

Setelah Naruto pergi Sasuke memandang ibu nya. Sungguh, dirinya masih tidak percaya dengan hal ini. Sasuke mendekat kepada Mikoto dan bertanya "Kaa-san bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bukankah saat itu kau bersama otousan meninggal ditangan baka aniki?"

"Cerita panjang Sasuke-kun"

( _flashback)_

 _Setelah menusuk Fugaku dan Mikoto, Itachi menangis sejadi-jadinya. Anak mana yang mau untuk membunuh kedua orangtuanya sendiri? Namun saat ingin pergi tiba-tiba tubuh Mikoto bergerak dan hal ini mengagetkan Itachi._

 _"Kaa-san bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup?"_

 _"Sepertinya saat kau ingin mengakhiri hidupku, Fugaku menggunakan Genjutsu terlarang klan Uchiha sehingga aku masih hidup"_

 _"Pasti izanagi dan izanami" batin itachi_

 _"Kaa-san kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau aku masukkan kedalam jutsu buatanku?" Jutsu ini akan memyimpan tubuh target seperti fuinjutsu untuk senjata-senjata ninja. Kau tidak akan menua dan tidak akan mati. Waktu yang telah berlalu di dunia nyata tidak akan terjadi padamu. Sehingga nanti setelah semua konflik ini selesai kau bisa bersama diriku dan Sasuke. Bagaimana?_

 _"Baiklah Itachi, kaa-san setuju"_

 _Fuinjutsu : blank time jutsu_

 _Saat itu juga Mikoto terserap kedalam gulungan yang sudah disiapkan Itachi dan disimpan oleh Itachi agar bisa ditemukan oleh otoutonya_

 _(Flasbackend)_

"Begitulah ceritanya Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke yang mendengar hal ini langsung menangis kembali. Mikoto yang melihat hal ini menjadi bingung dan berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

"Kaa-san maafkan aku."

"Minta maaf atas hal apa? Kau memangnya salah apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku telah membunuh Itachi kaa-san. Aku sudah membunuh kakak yang sangat banyak berkorban bagi kita"

Mikoto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke tidak terkejut malah memeluk Sasuke.

"Kaa-san sudah tahu hal ini bakal terjadi Sasuke-kun" Itachi sudah memberitahu kaa-san bahwa akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini."

Mendengar perkataan Mikoto, Sasuke kembali menangis dan dalam tangisan itu dirinya berdoa agar Itachi bisa tenang di alam sana"

Setelah mengenakan jaket yang diberikan oleh Naruto, Sasuke mengajak Mikoto ke apartemen miliknya.

"Kaa-san mandilah dulu, sudah kusiapkan kamar mandinya"

"Terimakasih Sasuke-kun. Kalau begitu kaa-san mandi dahulu"

Beralih pada Naruto, setelah dari kompleks Uchiha, Naruto langsung kembali ke kontrakan kecil yang biasa dia tempati.

"Tadaima".

Hati Naruto sedikit sakit. "Sasuke sekarang sudah menemukan kembali keluarganya. Sedangkan diriku masih sendiri. Otousan, okaa-san aku merindukan kalian berdua."

Tanpa sadar air mata Naruto mengalir dengan sendirinya. Walaupun sekarang teman-teman, guru, dan orang-orang Konoha sudah menjadi keluarganya namun posisi ayah dan ibunya tetap tidak tergantikan. Karena sangat sedih, Naruto langsung membersihkan diri dan tidur. Namun sebelum Naruto benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran, Kurama menarik Naruto kedepan selnya.

"Ada apa bola bulu? Aku mau tidur tahu". balas Naruto dengan nada yang cukup tidak mengenakkan. Kurama yang mendengar hal ini cukup memaklumi sang Jinchuriiki. Bagaimanapun kondisi Naruto yang sekarang dirinya mempunyai andil yang cukup besar.

"Naruto, kakek tua itu ingin menemui mu, makanya aq menarik kesadaranmu kesini"

Naruto yang mendengar hal ini menjadi sadar atas nada yang tidak mengenakkan itu

"Maaf Kurama. Suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik"

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Aku mengerti"

Tiba-tiba sebuah sinar terang muncul dihadapan Naruto dan memunculkan sosok Hagoromo.

"Hai Naruto. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Lumayan buruk jiji. Suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik sekarang. Sasuke akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan ibunya. Sedangkan diriku tidak mempunyai keluarga kandung. Ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal. Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Berkumpul layaknya keluarga". Nada frustasi dan sedih sangat terlihat jelas dari perkataan Naruto barusan. Hagoromo yang memahami hal ini memiliki sebuah ide.

"Naruto sekarang tidurlah. Pembicaraan ini kita lanjutkan besok saja. Semoga besok suasana hatimu sudah lebih baikkan."

"Baiklah Hagoromo jiji aku pamit dahulu"

Setelah Naruto pamit Hagoromo menyeringai dan hal ini terlihat jelas oleh Kurama.

"Oi Jiji apa yang sedang kau rencanakan? Saat kau menyeringai entah hal gila apa yang nantinya akan muncul"

"Diam dan lihat saja Kurama. Besok kau akan tahu sendiri. Kukuku~

"Dasar kau orangtua. Pakai rahasia-rahasia an segala."

-keesokan harinya-

Pagi hari, alarm milik Naruto sudah berbunyi yang berarti sudah pukul 07.00 pagi. Saat ingin menggerakkan tangannya Naruto merasa sesuatu sedang menindih tangannya. Mata Naruto perlahan terbuka dan terlihat disebelahnya ada perempuan yang sedang tertidur disamping dirinya. Naruto langsung tersadar dan melihat perempuan itu tidak mengenakan suatu pun ditubuhnya. Namun Naruto merasa tidak asing dengan perempuan ini, terutama dibagian rambutnya.

Setelah beberapa saat perempuan itu bangun dan menyapa Naruto

"Ohayou Naru-chan"

Sekian dahulu untuk chapter ini. Terimakasih buat kalian semua yang masih ingat sama author tidak berpengalaman seperti saya ini. Sangat dinantikan kritik dan masukan agar cerita ini semakin menarik. Sekian dari author


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

SURPRISE AGAIN?

 _Cerita sebelumnya_

 _Pagi hari, alarm milik Naruto sudah berbunyi yang berarti sudah pukul 07.00 pagi. Saat ingin menggerakkan tangannya Naruto merasa sesuatu sedang menindih tangannya. Mata Naruto perlahan terbuka dan terlihat disebelahnya ada perempuan yang sedang tertidur disamping dirinya. Naruto langsung tersadar dan melihat perempuan itu tidak mengenakan suatu pun ditubuhnya. Namun Naruto merasa tidak asing dengan perempuan ini, terutama dibagian rambutnya._

 _Setelah beberapa saat perempuan itu bangun dan menyapa Naruto_

 _"Ohayou Naru-chan"_

"Ka-ka-kaachan bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" Sungguh Naruto kaget dengan pemandangan di depannya ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sang ibu yang seharusnya sudah tenang bersama ayahnya dialam sana sekarang ini berada di kasurnya dan berada di sampingnya. Namun seolah tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Naruto, Kushina langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Naru-chan, naru-chan, naru-chan"

Sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan memanggil nama sang anak Kushina menangis dengan bahagia. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti ini hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas pelukan dari sang ibu. Tidak ada keinginan untuk melepaskan pelukan ini

"Sangat hangat dan nyaman, jadi begini ya rasanya dipeluk oleh ibu"

Mereka terus berpelukan sampai kurang lebih 10 menit lamanya. Akhirnya sang ibu melepaskan pelukan pada Naruto dan berkata

" Naru, jujur ibu sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana ibu bisa kembali ke dunia ini. Yang ibu tahu adalah saat bersama dengan ayahmu di alam sana tiba-tiba tubuh ibu bersinar dan saat membuka mata yang kulihat adalah dirimu."

Naruto semakin bingung dengan penjelasan sang ibu. Apakah ini kehendak dari Kami-sama? Ataukah ada jutsu yang benar-benar bisa membangkitkan orang mati? Saat sedang diliputi oleh perasaan bingung dikamar Naruto bersinar sebuah cahaya terang yang membuat Naruto dan Kushina menutup matanya dan terdengar salam dari seseorang

"Ohayou Naruto-kun"

Ternyata yang memberi salam adalah Hagoromo Otsutsuki, sang Sage of The Six Path.

"Jiji!"

Bletak!

"Panggil dia dengan benar dasar anak bodoh!, Maafkan anakku yang kurang ajar ini Hagoromo-sama"

"Sudah-sudah tidak apa Kushina-san, aku sudah terbiasa dipanggil seperti itu oleh Naruto-kun, lagipula Kushina-san, bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, tetapi bisakah kau memakai sesuatu?"

Kushina tersadar bahwa dari tadi dirinya belum mengenakan apapun. Wajah Kushina menjadi memerah dan tanpa sadar ...

"Dasar kau ero jiji!" Buagh...

Tanpa sadar Kushina meninju Hagoromo dengan sangat keras. Meskipun Hagoromo seorang Sage, namun menghadapi tinjuan Kushina, Hagoromo langsung terkapar dengan tidak elitnya. Kushina yang menyadari akan tindakannya barusan langsung menyambar baju di lemari Naruto dan menolong sang Sage.

"Hagoromo-sama maafkan saya"

"Tidak apa-apa Kushina-san. Separuhnya adalah kesalahanku juga langsung muncul di depan kalian. Lalu apakah kau suka dengan kejutan yang aku berikan Naruto?"

Naruto yang sedari tadi masih mengalami kram otak, hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan kosong. Hagoromo yang melihat hal ini hanya bisa membuang nafas dengan berat dan menunggu otak Naruto bisa berjalan kembali.

 _"Dasar, sikapnya ini benar-benar mirip dengan Ashura"_

Kushina yang sudah tidak sabar dengan lamanya otak Naruto bekerja langsung menjitak kembali kepala Naruto, dan ajaibnya otak Naruto bisa langsung bekerja. Sungguh kekuatan seorang ibu tidak bisa diremehkan

"Maksudmu hadiah adalah okaa-san ku jiji?"

"Benar sekali, aku kasian padamu karena sampai dengan sekarang ini selalu sendirian Naruto. Aku tidak ingin reinkarnasi anakku kembali jatuh kedalam kegelapan yang tidak ada habisnya".

"Terimakasih jiji"

"Sama-sama Naruto"

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Naruto dan untuk Kushina aku memiliki sebuah hadiah dari Kami-sama untukmu"

Perlahan-lahan sebuah cahaya masuk tubuh Kushina. "Pada saatnya nanti pesan itu akan muncul kedalam pemikiranmu Kushina-san, namun untuk sekarang ini seperti belum bisa kau ketahui pesan itu. Cobalah cari tahu pesan apa yang ingin kami-sama sampaikan kepadamu"

"Baik Hagoromo-san, terimakasih atas semua yang telah kau lakukan bagi kami"

"Baiklah aku pergi dahulu" Setelah berpamitan Hagoromo langsung pergi dan Naruto langsung ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan, namun di lemari makan miliknya hanya ditemukan 2 cup ramen yang tersisa.

"Kaa-san bagaimana kalau sarapan pagi ini mie ramen saja? Aku belum membeli persediaan makanan"

"Baik Naru-chan, kaa-san juga kangen dengan rasa ramen cup"

"Oke"

Setelah mie ramen cup matang Naruto dan Kushina makan bersama. Namun ditengah-tengah menyantap mie ramen itu Naruto sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. Kushina yang menyadari hal ini buru-buru mengelap air mata Naruto

"Ada apa Naru-chan?"

"Ah.. Tidak apa-apa Kaa-san, aku hanya terharu bisa makan bersama denganmu. Sejak kecil aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bisa makan bersama dengan kedua orangtuaku, bagaimana rasanya bisa mengucapkan okaeri dan tadaima setiap hari kepada orang rumah, aku sungguh ingin melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan seorang anak bagi orangtuanya namun aku sadar semua itu hanya mimpi saja. Namun dengan adanya kehadiranmu disini aku sungguh bahagia Kaa-san, akhirnya mimpi ku bisa terwujud"

Kushina yang mendengar hal ini langsung memeluk kembali Naruto dan berkata "mulai sekarang kau bisa melakukan semua hal itu Naru-chan, kaa-san tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

Setelah acara makan selesai Naruto teringat dengan kejadian kemarin di rumah Sasuke.

"Kaa-san apakah kau tahu dengan Uchiha Mikoto?"

Seketika saat mendengar nama Mikoto, Kushina langsung mengangguk dan dengan antusias menanyai Naruto

"Ne, Naru-chan bagaimana kau bisa tahu dengan Mikoto?"

Lalu Naruto menceritakan kejadian di rumah Sasuke kepada Kushina. Kushina yang mendengar bagaimana Naruto bisa mengenal Mikoto langsung sedih mengetahui keadaan Uchiha sekarang

"Tidak aku sangka clan yang sangat terpandang seperti Uchiha akan mengalami hal yang mengerikan seperti itu. Kasihan Miko-chan. Setelah ini ayo kita ke kantor Hokage untuk menemui Sasuke dan Miko-chan"

"Sebentar Kaa-chan, apa kau yakin dengan hal ini?"

"Kenapa tidak Naru-chan?"

"Apa tidak aneh bagi para penduduk melihatmu kembali dengan kondisi sehat walafiat sedangkan mereka tahu kau sudah meninggal 18 tahun yang lalu?"

"Arghhh... benar juga Naru-chan. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?"

Kushina yang kebingungan mondar-mandir tidak jelas di dalam kamar Naruto. Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Naruto. Naruto tiba-tiba duduk bersila di lantai kamar dan menutup matanya. Kushina yang heran dengan tingkah Naruto mencoba untuk menanyai Naruto, namun dia tiba-tiba merasakan aliran chakra sangat besar masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Ternyata Senjutsu ya, tapi kenapa Naru-chan menggunakan Sejutsu ya?"

Setelah selesai melakukan sejutsu Naruto tiba-tiba menyuruh Kushina untuk bersiap-siap. "Kaa-chan bersiap-siaplah kita akan pergi ke kantor Hokage denga jutsu Hiraishin ku"

"Kau sudah bisa Hiraishin Naru-chan?

"Tentu saja Kaa-chan. Ayo cepat siap-siap."

Kushina langsung bersiap-siap dan langsung pergi ke kantor Hokage bersama Naruto dengan menggunakan hiraishin

-di kantor Hokage-

Saat ini Sasuke sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan Kakashi, sang rokudaime. Sasuke memberi Mikoto jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya karena tidak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan dan dirinya langsung menggunakan rinne sharingan miliknya untuk menggunakan jutsu ruang dan waktu agar sampai di depan ruangan Kakashi. Saat ingin masuk ke dalam terlihat sebuah kilatan kuning berada di sebelah Sasuke. Ternyata kilatan itu adalah Naruto yang datang bersama Kushina. Tanpa berlama-lama Naruto langsung membuka ruangan Kakashi

"Ohayou Kakashi-sensei"

"Ohayou Naruto, dan kau selalu masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu"

"Maaf kakashi sensei, kebiasaan"

"Lalu siapa dua orang yang berada di belakang kalian?"

"Kakashi sensei tolong suruh semua anbu dan penjaga mu untuk pergi"

"Kenapa Naruto?"

"Sudah laksanakan saja baka sensei" ucap Sasuke

"Dasar selalu saja mulutmu pedas Sasuke. Tinggalkan kami sendiri"

Seketika itu semua anbu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kakashi. Naruto dan Sasuke yang tidak ingin ada pihak luar mengetahui pembicaraan mereka langsung merapalan segel tangan dan membuat ruangan kedap suara

"Sekarang, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan? Tentang kedua orang dibelakang kalian?"

Saat Naruto ingin menjawab orang dibelakang Naruto langsung bersuara "Benar Kakashi-chan"

Kakashi merasa nostalgia dengan suara ini, suara yang menenangkan yang selalu menghiburnya ketika sang ayah sudah tiada

"Lama tidak berjumpa Kakashi-chan"

Penutup kepala orang tersebut langsung terbuka dan saat itu juga Kakashi membulatkan matanya

"Ba-ba-bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini Kushina-san? Naruto jelaskan padaku bagaimana Ibumu bisa ada di sini? Apakah kau menggunakan edo tensei?"

"Tentu saja tidak Kakashi sensei, aku tidak akan pernah menggunakan jutsu terlarang seperti itu, lagipula, Sasuke bukankah kau juga memiliki kejutan untuk Kakashi sensei?"

Setelah Naruto selesai berbicara penutup kepala milik orang yang berada di belakang Sasuke juga terbuka. Lagi-lagi Kakashi kaget dengan sosok orang di depannya yang tidak lain adalah Mikoto.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Kakashi-san dan Hai Kushina-chan"

"MIKO-CHAN!" Kushina langsung menerjang Mikoto dan menempelkan pipi mereka.

"Seperti anak anjing saja" kata Sasuke

Kushina yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke mengalihkan padangannya kepada Sasuke dan menatap tajam dirinya. Sasuke yang ditatap oleh Kushina tiba-tiba rambut belakangnya langsung merinding.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Sasu-chan?"

"Lebih baik kau meminta maaf saja Sasuke-kun, atau kau ingin mengetahui seberapa mengerikannya teman okaa-sanmu ini mengamuk?"

"Ma-maaf Kushina baa-san"

Sambil mengusap kepala Sasuke Kushina berkata "Yosh yosh anak baik"

Kakashi yang masih memproses semua keadaan ini langsung bertanya kepada Naruto dan Sasuke bagaimana kedua orang yang dia ketahui sudah meninggal bisa disini dengan keadaan sehat walafiat. Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke menceritakan semua kejadian yang mereka alami kepada Kakashi.

"Begitu ceritanya Kakashi sensei" jawab Naruto dan Sasuke dengan kompak

"Sungguh aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini semua, namun kenyataannya Kushina-san dan Mikoto-san ada disini"

"Aku juga tidak percaya kau menjadi Hokage Kakashi-chan" balas Kushina

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel chan Kushina-san. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi"

"Bagiku dan Minato kau tetap masih anak kecil sampai kapanpun Kakashi-chan"

"Yare-yare" desah kakashi.

Naruto dan Sasuke bersyukur sang sensei bisa menerima kedatangan kedua ibu mereka.

"Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini Kushina-san, Mikoto-san?"

"Esok hari aku ingin kembali ke desa Uzushiogakure untuk mencari sisa-sisa peninggalan clan Uzumaki. Saat aku sudah menjadi istri Minato, aku belum sempat mencari peninggalan clan Uzumaki. Dan aku ingin mengajak Naruto untuk mengenalkan sejarah clan Uzumaki padanya"

"Kalau kau Mikoto-san?"

"Aku ingin ikut bersama Kushina-chan, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin berziarah ke makam suami dan anakku terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana Kushina-chan bolehkah aku dan Sasuke ikut?"

"Kenapa aku juga harus pergi okaa-san?"

Dengan senyum Mikoto menjawab "Tidak ada bantahan Sasu-chan"

Bagi siapa saja yang melihat, senyum Mikoto bukanlah senyum yang bersahabat tetapi senyum yang bisa membunuh siapa saja yang membantah. Karena mendengar jawaban dari Okaa-san nya seperti itu nyali Sasuke langsung menciut dan hanya menggerutu kecil

"Berapa lama kalian akan pergi?" tanya Kakashi

"Mungkin bisa beberapa bulan bisa beberapa tahun" kata Kushina

"Maaf Kushina-san bukannya aku tidak memperbolehkan kalian semua keluar, namun dengan jangka waktu yang tidak jelas, dewan desa tidak akan memperbolehkan kalian untuk pergi, terlebih lagi dua pahlawan perang keluar dari desa sambil membawa dirimu dan Mikoto-san"

"Benar juga yang dikatakan Kakashi sensei Kaa-chan" jawab Naruto

"Begini saja Kakashi-chan, buatlah perjalanan kami sebagai misi kelas S yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun. Sebagai gantinya kami akan terus memberimu kabar akan keadaan kami. Bagaimana?"

"Kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan cara tersebut ya?" seru Kakashi

"Begini-begini aku adalah istri Hokage terdahulu, hal seperti ini adalah hal yang mudah" sombong Kushina

"Ibu kau memalukan" seru Naruto

"Baiklah aku akan memberikan izin kalian keluar dari desa dan akan menganggap ini adalah misi kelas S, namun aku ingin kalian melakukan sesuatu"

"Apa itu kakashi-san?" tanya Mikoto

"Selidiki sejarah clan Otsutsuki, aku memiliki firasat bahwa Kaguya Otsutsuki bukanlah orang terakhir dari clan mereka yang akan datang kemari."

"Baiklah akan kami lakukan" jawab mereka serempak

"Besok berkumpulah di apartemen milikku dobe, kita akan keluar dari desa Konoha dengan menggunakan jutsu ruang dan waktu milikku"

"Baiklah teme besok aku akan ke apartemenmu"

Kushina dan Mikoto yang mendengar panggilan dobe dan teme yang diucapkan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke langsung tersenyum. Dahulu sebelum Minato dan Fugaku dewasa, mereka juga menggunakan panggilan dobe dan teme. Ternyata panggilan ini menurun kepada kedua anak mereka

"Panggilan itu seperti nostalgia saja ya Kushi-chan"

"Kau benar Miko-chan, rasanya kita melihat mini Fugaku dan Minato"

Setelah selesai membicarakan rencana kepergian mereka besok, Mikoto-Sasuke dan Naruto-Kushina kembali ke rumah masing-masing

-di rumah Sasuke-

"Syukurlah Kakashi-san bisa menerima keberadaanku Sasuke-kun"

"Hn..."

"Jangan pernah mengeluarkan dua huruf menjengkelkan itu saat berbicara kepadaku Sasu-chan. Ibu sangat membenci dua huruf itu"

"Baik okaa-san. Lalu kapan kita akan pergi ke makam ayah dan kakak?"

"Sekarang saja Sasu-chan, kebetulan hari sudah menjelang sore"

Setelah mendengar permintaan sang Ibu, Sasuke langsung menggunakan mata rinne sharingan untuk pergi ke pemakaman desa Konoha. Pertama-tama mereka berdoa di makam Fugaku, ayah Sasuke dan setelah selesai mereka pergi ke makam Itachi.

"Baka aniki, aku kembali bersama Ibu"

Mereka berdua dengan khusuk berdoa untuk kedamaian jiwa Itachi. Sungguh tanpa pengorbanan Itachi Konoha mungkin tidak akan ada lagi sekarang. Setelah selesai berdoa Sasuke dan Mikoto kembali ke apartemen Sasuke untuk mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan mereka esok hari. Peralatan ninja, baju, persediaan makanan, mereka masukkan ke dalam tas yang sudah disiapkan.

-di rumah Naruto-

Kushina dan Naruto langsung mempersiapkan barang-barang bawaan mereka. Baju, peralatan ninja sudah mereka siapkan. Merasa sudah siap, mereka langsung bersiap-siap untuk tidur agar tubuh mereka siap untuk perjalanan jauh

(keesokan harinya)

Sebelum matahari terbit, Naruto dan Kushina langsung pergi ke apartemen Sasuke dengan menggunakan hiraishin. Ternyata Kakashi juga sudah berada di apartemen Sasuke untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Naruto, Sasuke, jaga ibu kalian. Biar bagaimanapun mereka adalah orang yang sudah tiada bagi semua orang. Jika orang-orang tahu akan hal ini, bisa jadi hal ini akan membuat geger negara-negara lain untuk mengetahui jutsu apa yang bisa menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah meninggal dan untuk Kushina-san dan Mikoto-san jaga Sasuke dan Naruto mereka bisa bertengkar kapan saja"

"Aku mengerti Kakashi-chan sampai jumpa" jawab Kushina

"Hati-hati"

Hai minna-san akhirnya selesai juga chapter kedua ini. Bagaimana? Semakin menarik kah atau semakin membosankan? Author tahu masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki. Oleh karena itu mohon bantuan melalui kritik dan saran agar cerita ini semakin menarik. Sekian dari author.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

DESA UZUSHIOGAKURE

 _Cerita sebelumnya_

 _Naruto, Sasuke, Kushina, dan Mikoto pergi dari desa Konoha menuju desa Uzushiogakure, tanah kelahiran Kushina. Kushina ingin mencari sisa-sisa peninggalan milik clan Uzumaki yang masih tertinggal di sana_

Perjalanan mereka mulai menuju ke arah tenggara desa Konoha dan harus melewati perbatasan Konoha dan Kirigakure, hal ini dikarenakan letak desa Uzu berada di sebelah tenggara desa Konoha dan harus melewati Kirigakure. Sasuke menggunakan pakaian atasan berwarna biru dan celana panjang hitam serta mantel hitam (seperti di The Last), Naruto seperti biasa menggunakan atasan orange dan jelana panjang hitam, sedangkan Kushina menggunakan atasan berwarna merah muda dan celana sepaha berwarna hitam. Mikoto menggunakan atasan berwarna biru dan celana sepaha berwarna hitam. Baik Kushina maupun Mikoto tidak menggunakan jaket dan pelindung kepala desa Konoha untuk menyamarkan identitas mereka.

"Ne kaa-chan masih jauhkan perjalanan kita? Apakah tidak ada jalan pintas?" tanya Naruto

"Kau ini masih muda sudah menanyakan jalan pintas saja. Bersemangatlah sedikit" omel Kushina

"Hmmph... dasar baka dobe" timpal Sasuke

"Apa kau bilang teme?" jawab Naruto tidak terima dan langsung menarik kerah Sasuke

"Hentikan kalian berdua" teriak Kushina

"Benar kata sensei kalian, kalau kalian dibiarkan berdua pergi bersama dalam suatu misi entah bagaimana kelanjutan misi tersebut". "Seharusnya kalian bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dan dinginkan kepala kalian".

"Baik Kaa-chan, baa-san" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan

"Sudah-sudah kalau kalian sudah menyesali perbuatan kalian, lebih baik kita makan siang dahulu" bujuk Mikoto. Memang diantara mereka berempat yang paling tenang dalam menghadapi suatu hal adalah Mikoto. Sifat keibuan miliknya sangatlah besar sehingga ketika menghadapi masalah keluarga seperti ini, masalah bisa cepat selesai

Akhirnya mereka berempat berhenti dibawah pohon besar yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk berteduh. Sasuke dan Mikoto mengambil bento yang sudah disiapkan dari rumah. Saat giliran Naruto dan Kushina akan mengambil makanan dari ransel, mereka teringat bahwa saat mempersiapkan kebutuhan untuk perjalanan, baik Kushina maupun Naruto tidak ada yang ingat untuk mempersiapkan makanan untuk dibawa saat perjalanan. Seketika itu juga mereka tergeletak di tanah

"Aku lupa" teriak Naruto dan Kushina bersamaan

"Hah... sudah bisa kutebak akan terjadi seperti ini Kushina-chan". "Sikap pelupamu bahkan setelah kau hidup kembali masih saja terjadi".

"Miko-chan bagaimana ini?" Kushina menangis anime dengan tidak elitnya

Tiba-tiba Mikoto mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan merapalkan segel tangan, dan setelah selesai menghentakkan tangannya di gulungan tersebut. "Ini ambilah, aku sudah menduga akan terjadi seperti ini makanya aku sengaja membawa banyak makanan". Sepertinya Naruto dan Kushina masih beruntung pergi bersama dengan Mikoto beserta Sasuke, karena kedua orang tersebut adalah orang yang benar-benar tahu sifat dan karakter mereka berdua.

"Arigatou Miko-chan, bibi" jawab Kushina dan Naruto bersamaan

Akhirnya mereka berempat bisa makan bersama. Setelah selesai makan mereka beristirahat beberapa saat sebelum mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Ne, Kaa-chan bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba

"Hmm... Kaa-chan sangat bahagia bisa berkumpul bersama mu Naruto. Dahulu saat kaa-san mengorbankan nyawa untuk mu dan desa Konoha kaa-chan sangat sedih tidak bisa mendampingimu yang saat itu masih baru saja lahir. Tetapi kaa-chan bersyukur akhirnya bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mendampingimu Naru"

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban ibunya merasa puas dan senang. Terlebih sekarang dirinya sudah mempunyai seseorang yang menunggunya pulang setiap hari. Mikoto dan Sasuke yang ikut mendengar perkataan Naruto juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Naruto. Walaupun hanya sebentar, Mikoto tahu bagaimana hari-hari Naruto kecil saat dijauhi warga desa.

Setelah selesai beristirahat mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Kira-kira menjelang sore hari mereka sudah sampai diperbatasan Konoha-Kirigakure. Sasuke yang tidak ingin keberadaan mereka diketahui mengusulkan untuk menggunakan mata rinne sharingan miliknya untuk melewati pos penjagaan.

"Naruto, untuk menghindari resiko ketahuan lebih baik kita gunakan saja rinne sharingan milikku, dan langsung setelah itu kita pergi ke perbatasan laut kirigakure dan uzushiogakure. Bagaimana? tanya Sasuke

"Menurutku, sebelum kita mendekati pos penjagaan Konoha di dekat tempat kita berdiri sekarang kurang lebih 100 meter seingatku ada sebuah dermaga darurat tempat, disitu kita akan berenang ke bawah laut. Setelah itu Sasuke-kun menggunakan Susano'o agar kita bisa menyelam di perairan dalam. Untuk rute, tenang saja aku hapal jalan pintas untuk bisa sampai di Uzushiogakure" usul Kushina

"Lebih baik begitu saja", "Dengan Susano'o walaupun kita berada di dalam laut tidak akan ada yang bisa mengetahuinya" terang Mikoto

Akhirnya mereka berempat pergi ke dermaga tersebut. Disana mereka berempat berganti pakaian dengan pakaian renang. Kushina dan Mikoto juga ikut mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian renang. Bagi siapa saja yang tidak tahu mereka sudah menikah dan memiliki anak (terlebih Mikoto sudah pernah melahirkan 2 kali) mereka pasti mereka berdua adalah seorang gadis yang masih single. Kecantikan mereka tidak pudar sama sekali meskipun sudah berkepala tiga. Tanpa diketahui oleh Mikoto dan Kushina Naruto dan Sasuke memandangi mereka dari jauh dengan wajah yang memerah.

 _"Kaa-chan meskipun kau sudah berkepala tiga kau masih saja tetap cantik" batin Naruto_

 _"Okaa-san kau benar-benar seperti masih gadis saja" batin Sasuke_

Tersadar akan pemikiran ngawur, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung mengenyahkan pikiran itu dan Naruto langsung mensummon katak miliknya.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

Naruto memanggil Kuchiyose miliknya untuk memasukkan peralatan agar tidak basah. Seketika sebuah ide muncul

"Kenapa kita tidak menggunakan Kuchiyose katak milikku saja? Kaa-chan pasti pernah melihat kan Ero-sennin masuk kedalam tubuh katak dan nantinya kita bisa memantau dari dalam tubuh katak arah perjalanan sang katak"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK TERPIKIRKAN DARI TADI BAKA DOBE, NARUTO, NARUTO-KUN!" Seru Sasuke, Kushina, Mikoto bersamaan

"Hehehe. Gomen-gomen aku lupa ada cara tersebut"

Segera mereka langsung masuk ke dalam mulut katak milik Naruto, meskipun sedikit tidak ikhlas karena biar bagaimanapun di dalam mulut katak itu berlendir dan bau. Sepanjang perjalanan Kushina menjadi penunjuk jalan. Dirinya mengarahkan katak milik Naruto. Meskipun dihantam ombak dan angin kencang mereka tidak akan merasakan karena badan Kuchiyose katak milik Naruto sangatlah kuat. Kira-kira hari hampir malam mereka sampai di Pulau Uzushiogakure.

"Akhirnya sampai juga... tanah kelahiranku Uzushiogakure"

"Ka-ka-kaa-chan benarkah ini Desa Uzu?" tanya Naruto

"Benar sekali Naru" jawab Kushina

"Lalu kenapa desa ini porak poranda? Tempat ini lebih layak disebut sebagai kuburan daripada Desa"

"Bukankah ini pernah dijelaskan di kelas baka dobe? Desa Uzu pernah dihancurkan oleh gabungan desa Kumo-Kiri-Iwa? Dasar kau ini tidak pernah memperhatikan"

"Hehehe. Kau tau saja Sasuke"

Mereka langsung berjalan sesuai dengan petunjuk arah dari Kushina. Setelah berjalan sekitar 5 menit, mereka sampai disebuah bangunan yang sangat besar namun sayang, kerusakan tampak jelas diseluruh bagian gedung.

"Dahulu, gedung ini adalah tempat bagi clan Uzumaki untuk berkumpul, baik saat akan menghadapi perang atau saat setelah perang, tempat ini juga digunakan untuk perayaan yang biasa diadakan oleh clan. Di gedung ini pula semua barang berharga clan uzumaki disimpan, baik gulungan jutsu, senjata, pakaian perang semua ada di tempat ini.

"Kushina..." Mikoto mengkhawatirkan perasaan Kushina yang harus melihat tempat kelahirannya hancur seperti ini.

"Tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa, toh kejadian ini sudah terjadi"

Setelah melihat-lihat fisik luar bangunan yang mereka yakini masih cukup kokoh, akhirnya diputuskan untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan.

"Gelap sekali, Naruto siapkan obornya" pinta Kushina

"Baik Kaa-chan". Dengan segera Naruto menyalakan obor yang sudah disiapkan saat mereka tadi beristirahat. Begitu obor dinyalakan dan bisa menerangi tempat tersebut, terlihat peninggalan-peninggalan clan Uzumaki yang sudah berdebu dan termakan usia. Saat melihat-lihat, Mikoto menemukan sebuah fuinjutsu aneh yang sangat sulit untuk dipecahkan

"Kushi-chan kemari sebentar, coba lihatlah gulungan yang dilindungi oleh fuinjutsu ini" kata Mikoto

Kushina langsung menghampiri Mikoto. Sesuai perkataan Mikoto, fuinjutsu ini sangatlah aneh dan rumit. Sharingan pun tidak bisa menterjemahkan arti dari fuinjutsu aneh tersebut. Namun Kushina tiba-tiba tersenyum yang membuat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Mikoto heran

 _"Aku tahu ini pasti ulahmu baka nii-san" batin Kushina_

"Tenang saja aku pasti bisa memecahkan fuinjutsu aneh ini, karena hanya satu orang saja yang bisa membuat fuinjutsu rumit seperti ini".

Dengan konsentrasi dan ketelitian yang tinggi Kushina mulai memecahkan aksara fuin yang sangat rumit tersebut. Selama kurang lebih 10 menit Kushina berusaha untuk memecahkan fuinjutsu tersebut. Sambil menghentakkan tangannya Kushina berseru "KAI!". Aksara fuin yang mengelilingi gulungan tersebut perlahan menghilang. Dengan segera Kushina mengambil gulungan itu dan menghentakan ke tanah sekali lagi sambil berseru "KAI!"

" Kenapa harus dua kali Kushi-chan?" tanya Mikoto

"Pembuat fuinjutsu ini adalah kakakku sendiri, Uzumaki Arashi. Saat kami masih kecil, nii-san sering menjahiliku dengan kemampuan fuinjutsu miliknya, dan salah satu bentuk kejahilannya adalah melakukan fuin pada lapisan luar dan dalam sebuah gulungan". Setelah menjelaskan alasan mengapa dirinya bisa dengan mudah memecahkan fuinjutsu rumit itu, Kushina langsung membuka gulungan tersebut dan memang ada tulisan yang lebih tepatnya sebuah pesan

 _"Untuk adik tersayangku, Kushina Uzumaki_

 _Aku percaya bahwa suatu saat kau pasti akan kembali ke sini dan bisa memecahkan fuin dari gulungan ini. Maafkan aku Kushi-chan, aku tidak bisa mempertahankan desa, meskipun ayah dan aku menggabungkan kekuatan, tetap saja gabungan kumo, kiri, dan iwa bukanlah lawan yang mudah. Kushina aku serahkan jabatan Uzukage kepadamu. Kau akan menjadi Yondaime Uzukage mulai dari kau membuka surat ini. Saat kau sudah menjadi Uzukage kau bisa membuka sebuah ruangan rahasia yang terdapat di lantai bawah tanah gedung ini. Tenang saja, meskipun tampak dari luar gedung ini sudah sangat rapuh, aku berani menjamin sampai 100 tahun lagi gedung ini baru akan roboh. Ayah sengaja memasang fuin penguat pondasi agar suatu kau ataupun anakmu bisa menemukan tempat ini_

 _Dari kakakmu,_

 _Uzumaki Arashi_

Kushina yang telah selesai membaca mendekap gulungan itu sambil berdoa untuk kedamaian jiwa kakak dan ayahnya. Setelah selesai berdoa, Kushina mencari ruang bawah tanah yang dimaksudkan oleh sang kakak, dan akhirnya Kushina menemukan ruang rahasia itu tepat berada dibawah gulungan itu diberi fuinjutsu. Di dalam pintu itu terdapat sebuah lubang yang sangat kecil.

"Kaa-san bagaimana membuka pintu ini? Apakah dengan kunci atau dengan menggunakan huruf fuin?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak Naruto-kun, pintu ini hanya bisa dibuka oleh orang yang berasal dari clan Uzumaki saja. Caranya adalah dengan memberikan beberapa tetes darah ke lubang pada pintu itu." Kushina lalu meneteskan darah pada pintu. Dan setelah darah menetes, pintu langsung terbuka. Di dalam ruangan tersebut terkumpul gulungan-gulungan, senjata, dan pakaian perang yang masih bagus milik clan Uzumaki

"Wow, banyak sekali barang berharga Kaa-chan" seru Naruto

"Tentu saja, semua ini adalah warisan dari leluhur kita, Naru"

"Akan kau apakan Kushi-chan semua barang-barang ini?" tanya Mikoto

"Pertama-tama aku akan memperbaiki bangunan yang ada di desa ini. Setelah perbaikan bangunan selesai, akan aku buat fuinjutsu yang bisa memudahkan bagiku dan Naruto untuk berpindah tempat dari Konoha ke Uzushiogakure. Tenang saja kalian juga bisa pergi kemari asalkan bersama Naruto maupun diriku."

"Terimakasih Kushi-chan aku akan menjaga kerahasiaan tempat ini. Sasuke kau juga harus menjaga kerahasiaan tempat ini! seru Mikoto"

"Hn... akan aku usahakan".

"Oke, mari kita dirikan tenda didepan gedung ini, lalu kita akan memasak makanan untuk makan malam. Untuk Naruto dan Sasuke pergilah mencari kayu dan bahan makanan yang bisa dimakan, aku dan Mikoto akan mempersiapakan bumbu makanan yang nantinya akan dihaluskan". Setelah mendengar pembagian tugas dari Kushina, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung pergi mencari kayu bakar dan bahan makanan. Mikoto langsung mempersiapkan bumbu makanan yang akan dihaluskan.

"Miko-chan aku masuk kembali ke dalam gedung ada sesuatu yang tertinggal"

"Baik Kushi-chan, jangan lama-lama" seru Mikoto

Kushina kembali masuk ke dalam bangunan. Sebetulnya pada akhir surat yang kakaknya tuliskan, terdapat sebuah pesan lain.

 _(flashback)_

 _Setelah kau masuk ke dalam ruangan itu taruh gulungan tersebut di lubang kau meneteskan darah. Keluarlah dari dalam bangunan, kurang lebih 5 menit, masuklah kembali dan ambil gulungan tersebut_

 _(flashback end)_

Seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Arashi, Kushina masuk kembali setelah kurang lebih 5 menit sejak dirinya keluar dari bangunan itu dan segera mengambil gulungan tersebut.

 _"Kira-kira kenapa ya gulungan itu harus diambil setelah aku keluar dari bangunan ini ya?" batin Kushina_

Karena penasaran Kushina langsung membuka gulungan itu dan membaca isinya

"Ja-jangan-jangan ini..."

(keadaan diluar)

 _"Kenapa Kushi-chan lama sekali ya? Apa sebaiknya aku masuk kedalam lagi ya?" batin Mikoto_. Saat ingin menyusul kedalam, Kushina sudah keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Kau kemana saja Kushi-chan? tanya Mikoto"

"Ah... aku hanya masuk kembali mengambil gulungan jutsu saja Miko-chan. Ada beberapa jutsu yang menarik perhatianku"

"Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya Kushi-chan. Dahulu kau selalu menghindari yang namanya gulungan dan jutsu, mengapa sekarang kau malah tertarik dengan mereka?"

"Yah mungkin aku sudah mendapatkan pencerahan selama berada di surga?"

" _Jawaban konyol apa itu_ " batin Mikoto

"Ya sudah ayo kita siapkan bumbu-bumbu yang akan digunakan untuk memasak"

Saat mereka berdua mempersiapkan bumbu yang akan digunakan untuk memasak, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah kembali ke tempat mereka mendirikan tenda. Sasuke membawa kayu bakar, sedangkan Naruto membawa daging hasil buruan dan buah kelapa. Akhirnya makanan yang mereka akan santap sudah matang. Mikoto dan Kushina memasak daging diberi kuah santan (seperti gulai) dan minumnya adalah air kelapa. Mereka berempat makan dengan tenang dan sangat menikmati makan dialam terbuka seperti sekarang ini. Setelah selesai makan, Naruto ingin memberi kabar kepada Rokudaime akan perjalanan mereka

"Ne, kaa-chan aku akan memberitahu kakashi-sensei tentang perjalanan kita."

"Oke Naru-chan, dan bilang pada Kakashi-chan kita akan pulang dua tahun lagi"

"Dua tahun? Mengapa selama itu kaa-chan?"

"Aku akan mengajari kalian bertiga jutsu milik klan Uzumaki. Aku jamin kalian akan suka. Tehee"

Kira-kira jutsu apakah yang akan diajarkan oleh Mikoto? Sedikit bocoran jutsu ini akan berpengaruh pada fisik mereka, selain itu jangka waktu juga merupakan salah satu akibat dari penggunaan jutsu ini. Penasaran? Terus ikuti perkembangan ceritanya. Jangan lupa kritik dan saran agar cerita ini semakin menarik. Sayonara~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Kehidupan Baru di Uzushiogakure

 _cerita sebelumnya)_

 _Naruto ingin memberi kabar kepada Rokudaime bahwa mereka sudah sampai di Uzushiogakure. Kushina menyuruh Naruto untuk mengirim surat kepada Rokudaime a.k.a Kakashi kalau mereka akan menetap di tempat ini untuk jangka waktu 2 tahun._

 _"Dua tahun? Mengapa selama itu kaa-chan?"_

 _"Aku akan mengajari kalian bertiga jutsu milik klan Uzumaki. Aku jamin kalian akan suka. Tehee"_

"Kushi-chan jutsu apa yang ingin kau ajarkan kepada kami semua? tanya Mikoto penasaran

"Untuk Sasuke, aku ingin mengajarkan tenik Kenjutsu milik clan Uzumaki. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa Sasuke-kun" jawab Kushina

"Baiklah, akan aku pelajari teknik Kenjutsu tersebut Kushina baa-san" balas Sasuke dengan antusias

"Selanjutnya untukmu Naru-chan, aku ingin mengajarimu Taijutsu milik clan Uzumaki dan Fuinjutsu. Terus terang untuk fuinjutsu kaa-chan kecewa dengan kemampuan milikmu" terang Kushina

"Mau bagaimana lagi kaa-chan, kakashi-sensei tidak pernah mengajariku fuinjutsu, sedangkan ero-sennin lebih berfokus pada rasengan dan pelatihan fisik saja saja. Baiklah aku akan mempelajarinya kaa-chan" balas Naruto

"Bagus!" jawab Kushina dengan senyuman

"Lalu untuk mu Miko-chan, aku membebaskanmu untuk melatih Sasuke maupun Naruto. Atau kau juga ingin ikut mempelajari pelajaran Naruto dan Sasuke-kun juga boleh" usul Kushina

"Untuk sementara ini, aku ingin memperkuat Sharinganku Kushi-chan". "Setelah aku menjadi ibu rumah tangga, sharingan milikku hampir tidak pernah aku gunakan, dan sekarang aku merasa kekuatannya sudah jauh menurun. Maka dari itu aku harus memperkuat mata ini untuk mengimbangi kemampuan kalian bertiga"

"Kalau begitu terserah kau saja Miko chan"jawab Kushina dengan santai

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan bah-"

"Sebentar Kaa-chan" sela Naruto

"Ya, ada apa Naru-chan?"

"Bukankah rasanya aneh? Jika kau hanya ingin mengajari kami beberapa teknik kenapa harus 2 tahun lamanya kita berada di tempat ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hehehe, kalau masalah itu Kaa-chan juga ingin jalan-jalan ke tempat lain dahulu Naru. Yah anggap saja waktu 2 tahun itu jaminan bahwa kita akan kembali ke desa Konoha" jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum

 _"Sama saja kau menipu Kushi-chan/Kaa-san/Kushina baa-san" batin mereka kompak_

"Satu lagi permasalahan yang harus kita pecahkan" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. " Saat tiba waktunya bagi kita untuk kembali ke desa Konoha, alasan apa yang harus kita berikan kepada semua orang mengenai kehadiran dirimu dan Kushina baa-san, Kaa-chan? Yang paling masuk akal adalah menggunakan Gedo - Rinne Tensei no Jutsu dari mata Rinnegan milikku.

"Ide yang bagus Sasuke, beri alasan itu saja. Kita juga tidak usah repot-repot menjelaskan kepada semua orang mengenai kehadiran kaa-chan dan mikoto baa-san" kata Naruto dengan nada yang antusias

"Bagaimana denganmu Okaa-san, Kushina baa-san? Apakah kalian menyetujuinya?" tanya Sasuke kepada mereka berdua

"Aku setuju saja Sasuke-kun" jawab Mikoto

"Aku juga" jawab Kushina

Setelah mereka semua menyetujui hal tersebut, Naruto, Kushina, Sasuke, dan Mikoto memutuskan untuk kembali ke tenda masing-masing dan beristirahat.

Matahari pagi sudah mulai menampakkan sinarnya, empat orang yang masih di dalam tenda mulai terbangun karena sinar matahari pagi.

"Hoaaammm... sudah pagi ya" gumam Naruto

"Ohayou Naru-kun" ucap Kushina

"Ohayou kaa-chan. balas Naruto

"Naruto bangunkan Sasuke, kaa-chan akan membangunkan Miko-chan. Ada yang ingin Kaa-chan bicarakan dengan kalian". Naruto yang mendapat perintah dari ibunya langsung membangunkan Sasuke

"Oiiii teme, bangun sudah pagi". Namun tidak ada respon yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Berkali-kali Naruto berusaha membangunkan Sasuke namun usahanya gagal. Ketika melihat kedatangan Mikoto dan Kushina kearah tenda Sasuke Naruto memiliki sebuah ide

"Mikoto baa-san bisakah kau membangunkan Sasuke, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membangunkannya" ucap Naruto kepada Mikoto

Baik Naru-kun akan aku bangunkan Sasuke. Perlahan Mikoto mulai mendekat ke arah Sasuke tertidur. Ketika tubuh Mikoto sudah cukup rendah, Mikoto membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sasuke dengan nada yang benar-benar tidak bersahabat

"Sasu, kau mau bangun atau semua cadangan tomatmu akan Kaa-chan buang?

Mendengar kata tomat dibuang, Sasuke langsung terbangun dan pergi menyelamatkan tomat-tomat miliknya

"Huahahahahaha..." Naruto menertawai Sasuke dengan sangat keras. Naruto tidak habis pikir bahwa Sasuke yang merupakan salah satu ninja terkuat sekarang ini bisa takut dan menurut kepada seseorang.

"Diam Naruto, atau kau tidak akan kaa-chan biarkan beristirahat selama mempelajari aksara fuinjutsu nanti" ancam sang kaa-chan

"Naruto yang mendengat kata-kata mempelajari, dan tidak ada istirahat langsung merayu ibunya

"Kaa-chan ku yang paling cantik di dunia, jangan kau lakukan hal itu dong. Naru bisa kelelahan jika tidak beristirahat"rayu Naruto

Kushina tidak bereaksi atas rayuan Naruto dan hanya meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang menangis anime.

Setelah semua orang bangun. dan berkumpul, Kushina mengusulkan untuk membangun rumah yang nantinya akan mereka tinggali selama mereka berada di desa Uzu. Mendengar usul Kushina, ketiga orang yang lain menyetujuinya.

"Ne, naru-kun bukankah sekarang ini, kau dan Sasuke-kun sudah menguasai lima elemen dasar yang harus dipelajari ninja? tanya Kushina

"Benar kaa-chan aku dan Sasuke sudah menguasainya dengan sangat baik" balas Naruto

"Cobalah kau gunakan Mokuton. Kalau kau bisa membangun rumah dengan Mokuton, pekerjaan kita kedepannya akan lebih mudah" terang Kushina

"Baiklah, akan aku coba" ucap Naruto

'Mokuton : Bunshin no Jutsu'

Poft... muncul 2 bunshin Naruto yang kualitasnya sangat bagus.

"Sepertinya aku berhasil" gumam Naruto

Merasa bahwa dirinya mungkin sudah menguasai Mokuton, Naruto melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan jutsu baru

'Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu (Elemen Kayu: Teknik Rumah Empat Pilar)'

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah rumah yang sangat megah. Rumah ini merupakan bangunan 3 lantai dengan area taman yang luas.

"Ternyata kau bisa menggunakan mokuton dobe" benar-benar kau adalah rivalku

"Mungkin karena dulunya aku adalah reinkarnasi hashirama senju dan ashura, jadi aku bisa menggunakan Mokuton" jawab Naruto kepada Sasuke

Setelah rumah tersebut benar-benar selesai dibangun Naruto, mereka semua masuk kedalam rumah itu dan memilih kamar masing-masing. Untuk Naruto berada di lantai 1 bersebelahan dengan kamar Kushina, sedangkan kamar Sasuke berada di lantai 2 bersebelahan dengan Mikoto. Pagi hari mereka habiskan dengan menata kamar dan selanjutnya mereka sarapan pagi bersama. Kira-kira saat hari menjelang siang Kushina mulai melatih Sasuke dan Naruto. Seperti kesepakatan, bunshin Kushina akan melatih Naruto fuinjutsu, sedangkan Sasuke akan berlatih bersama Kushina tentang Kenjutsu. Mikoto akan berlatih dengan Sasuke di sore hari.

-Skip-

Kira-kira jam 4 sore Kushina dan Naruto kembali ke rumah untuk beristirahat, sedangkan Mikoto pergi dengan Sasuke ke tempat latihan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sasuke sebelum menghampiri okaa-sannya. Kushina dan Naruto duduk di kursi ruang tengah sambil beristirahat dan berbincang-bincang

"Ne naru, latihan mu hari ini bagus sekali. Kaa-chan bangga dengan perkembangan fuinjutsu milikmu" ucap Kushina

"Tentu saja, aku ini kan juga separuh Uzumaki. Rasanya seperti air mengalir kaa-chan materi yang kau sampaikan. Aku mudah untuk memahami dan mempraktekkannya"

"Kalau perkembanganmu bisa seperti ini, minggu depan akan kaa-chan ajari tingkatan yang lebih tinggi lagi dari yang sekarang. Bagaimana?" tanya Kushina kepada Naruto

"Tentu saja aku mau kaa-chan. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memasteri tekhnik fuinjutsu" ucap Naruto bersemangat

"Jangan terburu-buru anak bodoh" kata Kushina sambil menjitak kepala Naruto. "Kalau sudah masuk ke tingkatan yang lebih tinggi, salah menulis satu aksara fuin bisa berakibat fatal." "Hah... dasar kau ini" desah Kushina frustasi menghadapi sikap tidak sabaran Naruto

"Iya...iya kaa-chan. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu. Naruto berjalan ke arah kamarnya, namun sebelum masuk kamar Naruto menghampiri kaa-chan nya

"Terimakasih kaa-chan, mohon bimbingannya kedepan." Cup.. Naruto mencium pipi kaa-channya dengan tiba-tiba. Kushina yang mendapat kecupan dari Naruto kaget dan wajahnya memerah.

 _"Dasar, ayah dan anak sama saja. Selalu bisa membuat diriku tersipu" batin Kushina_

Saat ini Naruto sudah berada di kamar untuk mandi dan beristirahat

-di kamar Naruto-

 _"Apa yang aku baru saja lakukan baka!. Karena sangat bersemangat aku tiba-tiba mencium pipi kaa-chan. Memang aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih saja tetapi kenapa badanku refleks mencium kaa-chan ya?" batin Naruto_

 _"Huahahahahaha... ternyata kau ini masih bocah Naruto. Hanya mencium pipi ibu mu saja sudah sangat malu, dasar amatir"_ tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat berat di dalam pemikiran Naruto.

" _Urusai Kurama. Kau ini selalu saja menggodaku disaat-saat seperti ini ya bola bulu_ " balas Naruto di dalam pemikirannya

" _Ck, dasar bocah_ " balas Kurama sengit

Naruto yang ingin segera mandi, memutus kontak batin dengan Kurama. Dirinya langsung melepaskan pakaian dan pergi untuk beristirahat sambil menunggu makan malam tiba.

-di tempat Sasuke dan Mikoto-

"Okaa-san cobalah kau mengaktifkan sharingan milikmu" ucap Sasuke kepada Mikoto

"Baiklah. Sharingan!" Dengan satu seruan mata hitam kelam milik Mikoto berubah menjadi sharingan 2 tomoe. Sasuke yang melihat jumlah tomoe milik kaa-sannya kaget. Seingat dirinya, saat terakhir kali ibunya menggunakan Sharingan, jumlah tomoe di mata milik sang ibu berjumlah tiga

"Kaa-san seingatku dulu jumlah tomoe di mata Sharingan milikmu berjumlah tiga, kenapa sekarang hanya 2 saja?" ucap Sasuke penasaran

"Benarkah Sasu?" Mikoto sendiri kaget dengan perkataan Sasuke. Karena tidak percaya Mikoto mengambil kaca yang ada di kantung ninja miliknya. Dan benar saja jumlah tomoe Sharingan yang ia miliki hanya berjumlah dua saja

"Menurutku, mungkin karena Okaa-san sudah lama tidak mengaktifkan Sharingan sehingga ketika digunakan kembali chakra yang mengalir ke mata menjadi tidak teratur sehingga tomoe yang dihasilkan hanya dua saja" kata Sasuke kepada Mikoto

"Ternyata aku ini payah ya Sasu" ucap Mikoto sedih. Padahal saat masa-masa dirinya masih aktif menjadi ninja, sharingan milik Mikoto bisa dikatakan sangatlah kuat. Menghadapi uchiha lain yang memiliki Mangekyou Sharingan, Mikoto dapat menang dengan mudah tanpa mengaktifkan Mangekyou miliknya. Uchiha yang bisa menandingi dirinya saat itu hanyalah Uchiha Fugaku, sang suami.

Sasuke yang melihat sang ibu drop langsung menghampiri sang ibu dan memeluknya. "Kau janganlah bersedih okaa-san, kalau hanya kekuatanmu yang menurun, hal itu masih bisa dilatih lagi. Terus terang saja aku sangat bersyukur saat kau bisa kembali ke dunia ini okaa-san. Tidak peduli kau kembali dalam kondisi seperti apa aku sudah sangat bersyukur." Sasuke mempererat pelukannya pada Mikoto dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Mikoto. Mikoto yang mendapat perlakuan Sasuke seperti ini hanya bisa terkejut sekaligus senang. Ternyata Sasuke kecil yang dia kenal masih ada.

"Kau ini sama seperti ayahmu saja, sikap manis kalian hanya keluar saat sedang sendiri bersamaku Sasu-kun"

"Hn..." balas Sasuke

Setelah menikmati sebentar momen ibu dan anak, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya kepada Mikoto dan mulai melatih sang ibu. Latihan hari ini hanya berusaha memusatkan aliran chakra ke mata agar lebih stabil. Berkali-kali Mikoto mencoba untuk memusatkan chakra ke matanya.

"hah... hah... Okaa-san lelah sasu-kun" ucap Mikoto terengah-engah

"sepertinya tidak hanya aliran chakra milikmu kaa-chan, stamina mu juga sangat buruk. Mungkin besok kita akan melatih staminamu terlebih dahulu" saran Sasuke kepada Mikoto

"Mungkin kau benar Sasu-kun. Badanku serasa tidak bisa digerakkan semua. Tolong bantu aku untuk kembali ke rumah ya" pinta Mikoto

"Baiklah okaa-san" Sasuke segera menghampiri Mikoto dan memapahnya pulang ke rumah. Karena terlalu lelah, saat dipapah oleh Sasuke, Mikoto tertidur. Mengetahui sang ibu tertidur Sasuke menggendong Mikoto dengan gaya bridal style. Setelah sampai di dalam rumah, Sasuke membaringkan Mikoto di kamar milik ibunya.

"Okaa-san tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Kau terlihat sangat letih hari ini. Oyasumi" Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengecup kening ibunya lalu pergi keluar ke kamarnya miliknya. Setelah Sasuke keluar, Mikoto membuka matanya, ternyata Mikoto sudah terbangun daritadi.

"Kau ternyata masih bisa menjadi anak yang manis ya Sasu-kun" gumam Mikoto sambil tersenyum

-skip-

Tidak terasa sudah tiga bulan mereka berempat menetap di sana. Sudah banyak perkembangan baik bagi desa Uzushiogakure maupun kemampuan mereka berempat. Naruto sudah menguasai fuinjutsu sampai pada tingkatan menengah dan juga jutsu Mokuton miliknya hampir menyamai milik sang sensei, Yamato. Untuk Sasuke, kemampuan Kenjutsu miliknya sudah sejajar dengan Kushina saat masih muda dahulu. Atas prestasi tersebut Kushina memberikan pedang kesayangannya pada Sasuke yaitu Habanero no tsurugi. Pedang itu berwarna merah ruby mengkilat dengan gagang pedang berwarna hitam. Dahulu pedang ini menjadi andalan Kushina untuk bertarung dengan musuh-musuhnya. Sekarang dia wariskan kepada Sasuke karena Naruto tidak berminat untuk mempelajari Kenjutsu. Untuk Kushina sendiri dirinya mulai belajar . Sedangkan Mikoto sudah kembali menguasai Sharingan 3 tomoe dan Mangekyou Sharingan.

Saat sedang berlatih...

"Okaa-san ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" ucap Sasuke kepada Mikoto

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasu-kun?" tanya Mikoto

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah barang dari Saku miliknya. Terlihat sebuah tabung dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar dan berisi cairan, didalamnya terdapat sebuah bulatan yang setelah diperhatikan ternyata adalah 2 buah bola mata dengan sharingan yang masih aktif

"Milik siapa ini Sasu? Dan bagaimana kau bisa memiliki bola mata ini? cecar Mikoto kepada Sasuke.

"Kedua bola mata ini adalah milik otousan bu" jawab Sasuke dengan nada sedih

"Milik Fugaku? Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya? Dari siapa Sasuke? Jawab!" bentak Mikoto kepada Sasuke. Mikoto seperti kehilangan kendali saat mengetahui kedua bola mata itu milik mendiang sang suami

"Itachi... kakak yang memberikannya kepadaku.

( _flashback_ )

 _1,5 bulan yang lalu, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali ke desa Konoha untuk melapor kepada Kakashi akan perjalanan misi mereka._

 _"Yo... kakashi sensei" sapa Naruto_

 _"Ternyata kalian berdua ya... Naruto, Sasuke" jawab Kakashi_

 _"Kami hanya sekedar berkunjung dan melaporkan sampai sejauh mana misi kami Kakashi sensei." balas Naruto_

 _"Jadi sampai sejauh mana misi kalian di Uzushiogakure?" tanya Kakashi_

 _"Kami sudah menemukan beberapa peninggalan bersejarah milik clan Uzumaki. Kaa-chan berencana untuk memperbaiki beberapa bangunan yang rusak sebagai peringatan kepada leluhur clan Uzumaki bahwa masih ada generasi penerus yang mengingat mereka semua" terang Naruto_

 _"Begitu ya, aku ikut senang kalau barang-barang clan Uzumaki masih ada yang bisa diselamatkan"kata Kakashi_

 _Setelah selesai melapor kepada Kakashi, Naruto dan Sasuke berpisah. Naruto ingin memakan ramen Teuchi sedangkan Sasuke kembali ke kompleks Uchiha untuk mengambil beberapa barang peninggalan milik clan Uchiha termasuk pedang yang biasa Itachi gunakan saat bertugas saat menjadi anbu. Ketika sampai di dalam kompleks Uchiha, Sasuke segera masuk ke kamar Itachi. Di atas meja milik Itachi terdapat sebuah pedang dengan panjang sedang yang biasa dia pakai untuk bertugas dalam kesatuan Anbu. Sasuke mengangkat pedang tersebut dan memasukkan kedalam penyimpanan miliknya_

 _Saat ingin pulang Sasuke mengecek kamar miliknya, dirinya ingat ketika kecil sang kakak sering memberikan hadiah kepada dirinya tetapi sering disembunyikan di dalam kotak rahasia yang berada di balik lemari pakaian miliknya. Entah atas dorongan apa Sasuke mengecek tempat itu dan menemukan sebuah fuin pada kotak penyimpanan itu. Karena Sasuke hanya tahu cara membuka fuin adalah dengan meneteskan darah pada aksara tersebut maka Sasuke meneteskan darah pada tangannya ke aksara itu. Dan ajaibnya fuin itu menghilang. Saat dibuka Sasuke terkejut melihat isinya. Di dalam kotak itu ada tabung yang berisi dua bolah mata sharingan yang masih aktif dan sebuah surat yang Sasuke yakin pasti dari kakaknya_

 _"Otouto aku titipkan dua bola mata ini untuk ayah. Terserah akan kau berikan kepada siapa tetapi aku harap kau memberikannya kepada orang yang tepat."_

 _Dari kakakmu,_

 _Itachi_

 _"Baka aniki kau memang kakak yang terbaik, arigatou" batin Sasuke_

 _(flashback end)_

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, Mikoto merasa bangga kepada Itachi. Sampai saat terakhirpun Itachi masih berusaha menjaga keluarganya.

"Lalu yang ingin kubicarakan adalah aku ingin mentransplantasikan mata ayah kepada okaa-san. Kaa-san pasti tahu, Mangekyou Sharingan memberikan kita kekuatan yang luar biasa. Susano'o, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, jutsu-jutsu itu sangatlah hebat. Tetapi efek sampingnya adalah beban pada mata kita sangatlah besar, sehingga kebutaan bisa datang kapan saja."

"Kau benar Sasu-kun. Kalau begitu transplantasikkan mata ayahmu kepada okaa-san."

"Baiklah akan aku bicarakan dengan Kushina baa-san dan Naruto agar mereka mau membantu operasi ini"

-Sore hari-

Sasuke sudah membicarakan mengenai operasi mata milik sang ayah kepada Okaa-sannya. Naruto dan Kushina menyetujui untuk membantu mereka dengan ninjutsu medis milik Kushina dan kemampuan sage of the six path milik Naruto. Operasi akan dimulai esok hari. Setelah selesai makan malam mereka semua langsung beristirahat, karena besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagi mereka semua.

Author berterimakasih kepada semua pembaca yang sudah memberi masukkan untuk cerita ini. Author tahu bahwa ekspektasi para pembaca setelah membaca 3 chapter pertama lumayan besar. Namun karena author ingin bereksperimen, terpostinglah cerita chapter IV yang pada akhirnya membuat para pembaca kurang setuju. Author tidak sakit hati meskipun ada yang menegur dengan kata yang sopan, dan juga ada yang menghina bahkan memarahi author. Semuanya author terima dengan lapang dada. Oleh karena itu setelah mengadakan instrospeksi, author memutuskan untuk mengulang kembali chapter 4 sesuai dengan kodratnya. Dan dari hasil masukkan para pembaca, seterusnya cerita ini akan memiliki pair [Naru x Kushi] dan [Sasu x Miko]. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Keberhasilan Operasi dan Tumbuhnya Perasaan Cinta

( _cerita sebelumnya_ )

 _Sasuke berencana untuk mentransplantasikan mata Fugaku kepada Mikoto. Naruto dan Kushina sudah menyetujui untuk membantu operasi yang akan dilakukan pada esok hari_

-Pagi hari-

Matahari sudah menampakan sinarnya kepada semua orang termasuk di rumah Naruto. Pagi ini Naruto dan Sasuke tidak melakukan lari pagi seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap hari. Mereka tidak ingin kelelahan saat melakukan operasi nanti. Naruto yang sudah bangun langsung keluar kamar, dan kebetulan Kushina juga baru saja keluar dari kamar miliknya.

"Ohayou, kaa-chan" sapa Naruto

"Ohayou mo Naru-kun" jawab Kushina dengan setengah mengantuk.

"Kau kelihatannya masih mengantuk Kaa-chan? Tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Naruto

"Kau benar Naru-kun, kaa-chan gugup menghadapi operasi ini" jawab Kushina sedikit gemetaran.

Sejujurnya selama menjadi ninja medis dirinya hanya tergabung pada tim cadangan saja, dirinya tidak pernah melakukan pengobatan yang membutuhkan banyak kemampuan apalagi sampai operasi yang tergolong rumit, operasi mata. Naruto yang mendengar pengakuan Kushina, langsung menghampiri sang ibu dan memeluknya serta mengelus serai panjang sang ibu.

"Tenang saja Kaa-chan, ada aku disini. Aku memiliki kemampuan chakra Rikudo, Sasuke juga memiliki separuhnya. Jika kekuatan kami digabungkan, segala jenis luka akan sembuh. Jadi tenangkanlah dirimu Kaa-chan" ucap Naruto kepada Kushina

"Arigatou, Naru-kun. Meskipun kita baru hidup bersama sebentar, kau selalu tahu bagaimana caranya menenangkan kaa-chan mu ini" puji Kushina sambil membalas pelukan Naruto

"Yah, mungkin karena aku adalah anakmu?" jawab Naruto mengambang

Setelah itu mereka dilanda keheningan. Walaupun pembicaraan mereka sudah berhenti sedari tadi, baik Naruto maupun Kushina masih tidak melepaskan pelukan mereka. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa nyaman dengan pelukan yang ia dapat dari sang ibu, begitupun dengan Kushina. Kushina merasa nyaman dengan pelukan dari Naruto, pelukan yang dahulu selalu ia dapatkan dari Minato ketika dirinya gugup dan takut, pelukan yang bisa membuat dirinya kembali tenang. Bahkan posisi Kushina saat ini bersandar pada dada bidang Naruto. Bagi siapa saja yang tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah ibu dan anak, pasti akan mengira mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk cinta

"Maaf mengganggu kalian berdua, tetapi bukankah kita harus mempersiapkan sarapan?" kata Mikoto yang mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya. Sebetulnya Mikoto dan Sasuke sudah berada di dekat Naruto dan Kushina sedari tadi, yaitu dibalik tembok tangga yang menuju ke lantai 2. yang kebetulan langsung bisa melihat kearah depan pintu kamar Naruto dan Kushina yang bersebelahan. Naruto dan Kushina kaget dengan keberadaan Mikoto. Kushina yang pada awalnya ingin lari memiliki ide untuk mengerjai sang sahabat

"Ara~, ohayou Mikoto, Sasuke-kun" sapa Kushina

"Kushina cepatlah cuci muka dan bantu aku buat sarapan" omel Mikoto

"Ara~ kenapa buru-buru Mikoto. Hari masih pagi. Biarkan seorang kaa-chan melakukan skinship sebentar dengan anaknya. Tidak ada yang salah kan? Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke-kun tidak mau ya?" goda Kushina

Skakmat. Semua yang dikatakan Kushina benar. Sasuke hampir tidak pernah mau bersikap manis seperti Naruto, hanya saat tertentu saja dia bisa bersikap manis.

"Kau ini!" geram Mikoto. Sudah segera mandi dan bersiap-siap! geram Mikoto pada Kushina

-Skip-

Setelah sarapan, operasi transplantasi mata langsung dilakukan. Butuh waktu sekitar 2 jam untuk melakukan operasi tersebut. Berkat bantuan Naruto dan Sasuke yang menggunakan chakra Rikudou milik mereka berdua operasi berjalan dengan sukses. Mata Mikoto masih dibalut perban dan baru akan dibuka 3 hari lagi. Saat ini Mikoto masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat bius , sedangkan Naruto, Kushina dan Sasuke sedang beristirahat diruang tengah.

"Syukurlah operasi ini berjalan dengan lancar ya Sasuke, kaa-chan" ucap Naruto

"Kau benar Naru, kaa-chan sudah takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Mikoto" balas Kushina yang sudah lega dengan selesainya operasi yang mereka lakukan

"Arigatou kushina baa-san, dobe" ucap Sasuke tulus. Dirinya sendiri juga sempat merasa takut dan was-was jika operasi ini gagal. Dahulu dia bisa melakukan transplantasi dan hasilnya memuaskan karena yang melakukan adalah Obito yang menggunakan fasilitas canggih milik Akatsuki. Sedangkan dalam kasus Mikoto, mereka hanya mengandalkan kemampuan seorang Kushina dan chakra Rikudo miliknya dan Naruto.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar Okaa-san dulu, Dobe, Kushina baa-san. Mungkin saja Okaa-san sudah bangun" pamit Sasuke kepada mereka berdua. Dengan perlahan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar Mikoto. Sebagai orang yang pernah melakukan transplantasi mata, Sasuke sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang tidak berguna selama 1 minggu. Untuk itulah Sasuke berjaga dikamar Mikoto, jika sang ibu memerlukan bantuannya.

1 jam setelah operasi selesai Mikoto akhirnya tersadar dari pengaruh obat bius.

"Nghh... sudah selesai ya operasinya" Mikoto perlahan mencoba untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Dirinya berusaha untuk tidak merepotkan orang lain. Sasuke yang sempat tertidur menyadari sang ibu telah bangun dan berusaha untuk bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dahulu Okaa-san, kau baru saja selesai operasi. Kau harus banyak beristirahat" tegur Sasuke dengan nada yang pelan namun penuh akan kekhawatiran

"Rasanya Okaa-san seperti orang yang tidak berguna saja Sasu-kun." ucap Mikoto dengan nada sedih

"Tenang saja Okaa-san, tiga hari lagi matamu akan pulih, setelah itu kau bisa melihat kembali" ucap Sasuke menenangkan sambil menyandarkan kepala sang ibu di bahunya. Cara yang dilakukan Sasuke ini sama persis dengan yang dilakukan oleh sang ibu ketika dirinya dulu masih anak-anak. Momen ini sangatlah menenangkan bagi Mikoto. Sasuke yang dia tahu adalah anak yang sangat periang dan ceria, namun semua sifat itu hilang ketika pembantaian Uchiha terjadi.

"Aku sungguh bersyukur, sifatmu sewaktu kecil masih ada Sasu-kun, Okaa-san merindukan dirimu yang masih ceria seperti dahulu" ucap Mikoto

"hn.."

-Skip 3 hari kemudian-

Tidak terasa, hari pelepasan perban milik Mikoto tiba. Sekarang mereka semua berkumpul di kamar Mikoto untuk melepas perban.

"Kau siap Miko-chan?" tanya Kushina kepada Mikoto

"Ya Kushi-chan, tolong ya"

"Baiklah" ucap Kushina

Dengan perlahan Kushina melepas perban di mata Mikoto. Satu per satu tumpukan perban sudah dilepas, hanya menyisakan kasa kecil yang menempel di mata Mikoto. Setelah kain kasa itu terlepas, Mikoto dengan perlahan membuka matanya. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya secara bersamaan, dan kebetulan arah pandang Mikoto tertuju pada Kushina

"Bagaimana dengan penglihatanmu Miko-chan?"

"Penglihatanku baik-baik saja Kushi-chan. Operasi ini sukses" ucap Mikoto kepada mereka semua

Mendengar pengakuan Mikoto, mereka semua merasa lega sekaligus bahagia. Kushina yang sangat bahagia langsung bersorak kegirangan dan berkata "Untuk merayakan keberhasilan operasi Mikoto, mari kita semua berpesta". Kushina mengatakan hal tersebut dengan suara yang keras sembari mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi seperti pemanduk sorak yang memegang pom keatas.

"Aku setuju dengan kaa-chan. Mari kita berpesta." ucap Naruto

"Baiklah kalau semua setuju nanti malam kita akan mengadakan pesta barbeque untuk merayakan keberhasilan ini" ucap Kushina girang

 _"Hoi... hoi... kalian sama sekali tidak meminta pendapat kami"_ batin Sasuke dan Mikoto bersamaan

Mereka berempat saling membagi tugas untuk persiapan pesta barbeque nanti malam. Naruto dan Sasuke menyiapkan alat panggangan daging, sedangkan Kushina dan Mikoto menyiapkan bahan yang akan mereka panggang seperti daging, dan sayuran. Kira-kira sore hari, mereka sudah selesai mempersiapkan bahan dan alat yang akan mereka gunakan untuk melaksanakan pesta barbeque dan meletakkan semua bahan di belakang rumah. Rencananya mereka akan melaksanakan pesta di belakang rumah sembari membuat api unggun dan membakar daging dan sayur yang sudah terkumpul.

-Skip-

KIra-kira jam sudah menujukkan pukul 7 malam, mereka keluar dari kamar masing-masing dan menuju ke halaman rumah belakang. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung mengambil tumpukan kayu bakar yang sudah mereka kumpulkan sore tadi, tujuannya adalah membuat api yang akan mereka gunakan sebagai pemanggang bahan makanan tersebut. Mikoto dan Kushina segera mengolah daging dan sayur yang sudah mereka dapatkan siang tadi. Dengan perlahan daging yang sudah mereka dapatkan dipotong-potong berbentuk dadu dengan ukuran 4x3cm, sedangkan sayuran dipotong memanjang.

"Kaa-chan pemanggangnya sudah siap." seru Naruto. Naruto memang sudah kelaparan. Bahkan melihat daging yang sedang dipotong-potong saja membuat air liur nya menetes dengan deras

"Dobe, air liurmu"tegur Sasuke

"Hahahaha... Maaf Sasuke aku sudah kelaparan" jawab Naruto

"Tck" balas Sasuke

Kushina dan Mikoto membawa potongan-potongan bahan lalu menaruhnya diatas panggangan. Sekitar 15 menit daging dan sayur yang ditaruh diatas panggangan berubah warna menjadi lebih gelap yang menandakan sudah siap untuk dimakan.

"Itadakimasu" seru mereka semua

Dengan lahap mereka memakan sayur dan daging tersebut. Bagi mereka berempat bisa makan bersama, dan hidup bersama adalah suatu anugerah terindah yang Kami-sama berikan kepada mereka. Setelah mereka selesai menyantap makanan tersebut, segera Sasuke dan Naruto membersihkan halaman belakang rumah. Di sana hanya menyisakan sebuah tumpukan kayu yang akan dibakar sebagai api unggun. Setelah membereskan bekas kegiatan memanggang, mereka duduk di rerumputan luas yang ada di samping kiri rumah utama.

'Ternyata sudah lama ya kita tidak tidur berkemah". ucap Mikoto

Ya, terakhir kali mereka berkemah adalah 6 bulan yang lalu ketika mereka sampai di Desa Uzu. Dengan keheningan malam mereka menikmati suasana tenang dan nyaman di tempat itu sembari ditemani oleh cahaya rembulan yang bersinar terang. Perlahan angin malam mulai menerpa tubuh mereka.

" _Sudah saatnya aku keluarkan itu_ " batin Kushina

"Huaaaahhh.. dingin" seru Kushina sembari menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya bergantian

"Kau benar Kaa-chan dingin sekali" seru Naruto.

Karena udara di luar semakin dingin, Naruto dan Sasuke mengambil tumpukan kayu yang sudah mereka siapkan sebelumnya.

"Aku akan mengambil sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh kita" kata Kushina

Kushina pun masuk ke dalam rumah, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke dibantu oleh Mikoto berusaha menyalakan api unggun. Akhirnya api unggun tersebut menyala. Dari arah rumah, terlihat Kushina sedang berjalan ke tempat api unggun itu diletakkan sembari membawa empat botol sake. Melihat Kushina membawa sake, Mikoto sedikit bergidik.

"Kushi-chan kau serius ingin meminum sake?" tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba

"Tentu saja aku serius, kenapa Miko-chan?" tanya Kushina polos

"Tentu saja aku khawatir baka!", " Terakhir kali kau meminum sake, rumahku hampir saja kau hancurkan" seru Mikoto

"He..hehe..hehehe...", "Gomen Miko-chan, dulu aku sangat bersemangat minum sampai lupa batasan. Sekarang aku sudah cukup kuat kok" ucap Kushina

Kushina menyerahkan kepada mereka masing-masing satu botol sake beserta cawan untuk meminumnya.

"Bersulang" seru mereka semua dan langsung meminumnya

"Ternyata memang sake adalah minuman terenak didunia, ditambah dengan hawa dingin seperti ini cocok sekali ya... bisa membuat badan kita hangat" seru Kushina

"Kau ini selalu bisa mencari alasan untuk meminum sake Kushi-chan" kata Mikoto

"Tehehe..." balas Kushina

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka sake kaa-chan" kata Naruto

"Dulu kaa-chan memang tidak suka sake Naru-kun, tetapi setelah dikenalkan oleh otou-san mu kaa-chan tergila-gila dengan rasa sake yang sungguh nikmat ini" ujar Kushina

" _Kau payah tou-san_ " batin Naruto

Mereka terus bersulang sampai sake mereka habis. Dari mereka berempat, terlihat Kushina dan Sasuke sudah terkapar , hanya Naruto dan Mikoto saja yang masih sadar. Naruto memang kuat minum sake karena saat menjalani pelatihan dengan Jiraiya, beberapa kali Naruto dilatih untuk minum sake oleh sang ero-sennin. Alasannya adalah minum sake juga butuh latihan. Sedangkan Mikoto, memang dari dahulu dirinya kuat ketika minum sake jadi tidak masalah.

"Mikoto baa-san sepertinya kita harus membawa mereka masuk sekarang atau hal yang lebih buruk bisa terjadi" kata Naruto

"Kau benar Naru-kun, ayo kita segera membawa mereka kedalam"

Naruto membuat satu bunshin untuk membawa Sasuke ke dalam, sedangkan Naruto yang asli membawa Kushina dengan gaya bridal. Mikoto yang melihat cara Naruto membawa Kushina, sesaat melihat seperti Minato yang membawa Kushina.

" _Ya ampun, benar-benar Naruto seperti copy dari Minato... yah walaupun cerobohnya seperti Kushi-chan. Hehehe_ " batin Mikoto

Setelah sampai di dalam rumah, Naruto meletakkan Sasuke di kamarnya. Mikoto juga di dalam kamar Sasuke, ingin mengganti pakaian Sasuke dengan baju tidur

-Mikoto P.O.V-

"Hah... kau ini benar-benar anak Fugaku. Minum sedikit saja sudah mabuk separah ini" gerutu Mikoto

"Okaa-san aku mau lagi hehehe. Berikan aku lagi sake itu. Enak sekali okaa-san" gumam Sasuke

"Tidak Sasu-kun, kau sudah terlalu mabuk" seru Mikoto sambil membuka kancing baju Sasuke yang ingin ia ganti dengan baju tidur. Tetapi pada saat akan mengganti baju milik Sasuke, tangan Mikoto ditahan oleh Sasuke

"Kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto

"Kaa-chan aku mencintaimu. Tetaplah disisiku sekarang dan selamanya" ucap Sasuke sungguh-sungguh

Mikoto kaget dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Ketika ingin meminta penjelasan, Sasuke sudah tertidur dengan lelap

" _Apa maksud Sasu-kun ya. Cinta sebagai ibu dan anak ya kan? Te-te-tetapi ka-kalau lebih dari itu ba-bagaimana?_ " batin Mikoto. Jantung Mikoto berdegub kencang. " _Tetapi kenapa jantungku berdegub kencang, saat Sasu-kun mengatakan hal tersebut ya? Hal ini sama persis ketika Fugaku dulu menyatakan cintanya padaku._ " Mikoto masih terus berandai-andai dan memilih langsung kembali ke kamarnya

-Mikoto P.O.V selesai-

-Naruto P.O.V-

"Kaa-chan kau ini, padahal sudah diperingatkan oleh Mikoto baa-san kalau kau tidak boleh minum terlalu banyak." ucap Naruto

"Mou kita sedang berdua kenapa kau sebut-sebut nama perempuan lain Naru-kun" kata Kushina marah

" _Rasanya seperti seorang istri sedang marah kepada sang suami karena menyebut nama perempuan lain_ " batin Naruto

"Hahahaha... kau harus siap dengan tingkah polah Kushina ketika sedang mabuk Naruto". Terdengar suara berat dari dalam kepala Naruto. Rupanya Kurama juga memperhatikan daritadi

" _Diam kau bola bulu. Bukannya kau membantu aku keluar dari situasi tidak mengenakkan ini, malah kau tertawakan_ " batin Naruto sengit kepada sang rubah

" _Hahahaha. Nanti setelah kau keluar dari situasi ini aku ceritakan sesuatu. Kalau begitu bye Kuning_ " seru Kurama dengan nada yang sangat senang melihat sang Jinchuuriki sedang dalam situasi terpojok

" _Sial kau Kurama_ " batin Naruto. Ketika sibuk berdebat dengan sang rubah Kushina melihat Naruto tidak memperhatikan omelannya langsung menarik kerah sang anak dan mengomel semakin keras

"Berani-beraninya kau tidak memperhatikanku Naru-kun" Kushina semakin marah, buktinya sekarang rambut merah Kushina sudah berkibar dan memecah seperti ekor sembilan

" _Kaa-chan kau menakutkan. Kami-sama tolong selamatkan aku_ " batin Naruto

"Kau bodoh Naruto. Tidak kah kau menyadari sikapku selama 6 bulan ini. Kau laki-laki yang tidak peka." racau Kushina

" _Apa maksudnya tidak peka? Tidak peka sebagai apa? Laki-laki?_ " batin Naruto bingung

Setelah selesai meracau Kushina akhirnya tenang dan langsung tertidur. Naruto yang melihat kaa-chan nya sudah tertidur langsung membenarkan letak selimut yang dipakai sang ibu dan mengecup pelan dahi Kushina

"Oyasumi, Kaa-chan" dan setelah itu Naruto kembali ke kamar miliknya dan melakukan meditasi untuk bertemu Kurama. Ketika sudah masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya, Naruto berjalan di sebuah lorong gelap seperti gorong-gorong. Akhirnya setelah sampai pada ujung lorong, dirinya bertemu dengan sang rubah.

"Yo Naruto" ucap Kurama

"Yo jidatmu Kurama!, Bukannya membantu, kau malah meninggalkanku" marah Naruto. Tetapi bukannya meminta maaf, Kurama malah tertawa. Ekspresi Naruto seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang merajuk kepada orangtuanya.

"Maaf... maaf..hahaha. Lalu ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Kurama

"Bukannya kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu Kurama?" balas Naruto

"O ya, maaf maaf." cengir Kurama

"Dasar rubah pelupa" balas Naruto"

"Jadi begini, kau terhitung beruntung bisa selamat dari amukan Kushina saat dia mabuk"

"Apa maksudmu Kurama?" tanya Naruto

"Kau tahu alasan Kushina hampir menghancurkan rumah Mikoto dulu? Alasannya adalah Kushina dan Minato diundang makan malam oleh Mikoto dan ayah Sasuke untuk merayakan kehamilan Mikoto. Namun sampai mereka selesai makan dan minum-minum Minato belum muncul juga. Akhirnya saat hampir tengah malam Minato baru muncul dan saat itulah Kushina mengamuk.

"Menakutkan. Kaa-chan benar-benar menakutkan" kata Naruto

"Sesampainya di rumah Namikaze, kaa-chan mu memberikan hukuman kepada Minato. hahahaha

"Dan yang menariknya hukuman itu adalah agar Minato membuat dirinya hamil seperti Mikoto. Kushina sebenarnya iri dengan kehamilan Mikoto yang kedua, dirinya juga ingin segera menggendong bayi agar bisa memamerkan pada semua orang."

"Jadi karena hal sepele seperti itu? ucap Naruto sedikit syok dengan sikap sang kaa-chan ketika mabuk"

"Dan yah setelah itu mereka melakukan hal "itu" sampai-sampai tou-chan mu tidak masuk kantor esok harinya karena kelelahan"

"Astaga... benar-benar gila" kaget Naruto

"Tetapi ya akhirnya mereka berhasil sehingga kau ada"

Naruto yang mendengar bagaimana dia dibuat langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kejadian yang menerima sang tou-chan. " _Kau payah Tou-chan_ " hahahahaha

Ditempat Minato, dia tiba-tiba bersin. Sial kau Naruto, Kushina pasti ada dari kalian yang mengatai diriku

Kembali ke tempat Naruto.

"Kelihatannya, Kushina melihatmu dengan cara yang berbeda gaki" ucap Kurama

"Apa maksudmu Kurama?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Hah... badanmu saja yang tumbuh, tapi otakmu masih sama bodohnya seperti dulu kata Kurama

"Enak saja, jelaskan maksud perkataanmu bola bulu" kata Naruto

"Pikirkan sendiri, sudah sana aku mau tidur" balas Kurama. Naruto yang diusir langsung, kesadarannya kembali seperti semula.

"Tadi kaa-chan, sekarang Kurama. Apa maksud mereka ya" omel Naruto

Dan akhirnya Naruto memikirkan hal ini semalaman.

Pagi hari, mereka semua terbangun setelah malam yang lumayan menghebohkan.

-Kushina P.O.V-

"Sudah pagi ya" gumam Kushina. Aduh duh... kepalaku masih sakit" Kushina mencoba mengingat ingat kejadian saat dia mabuk. Seperti film yang diputar dikepalanya, Kushina mengingat semua kejadian saat dirinya mabuk. Setelah mengingat semuanya, wajah Kushina langsung memerah. Dirinya mengingat bagaimana ia mengatai Naruto tidak peka. Sebetulnya Kushina memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap Naruto, bukan sebagai ibu dan anak melainkan perasaan suka antara laki-laki dan perempuan.

" _A-aku secara ti-tidak langsung me-mengungkapkan perasaanku pa-pada Naru-kun_ " batin Kushina

Awalnya memang Kushina melihat Naruto sebagai sosok Minato, namun sudah 2 bulan ini Kushina melihat Naruto bukan sebagai sosok Minato melainkan Naruto itu sendiri.

 _"Bagaimana aku harus bersikap pagi ini di depan Naru-kun ya?"_ batin Kushina

Mencoba untuk bersikap tenang dan bersikap seperti biasa menjadi jalan yang diambil oleh Kushina. Setelah itu Kushina langsung pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri

-Kushina P.O.V end-

-Mikoto P.O.V-

Mikoto terbangun dengan mata yang masih mengantuk. Dirinya baru bisa tidur jam 3 subuh tadi pagi. Semalaman Mikoto memikirkan maksud perkataan Sasuke

" _Kaa-chan aku mencintaimu. Tetaplah disisiku sekarang dan selamanya_ ". Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di pikiran Mikoto semalaman.

" _Kau membuatku bingung Sasu-kun_ " batin Mikoto. Sebetulnya Mikoto mulai memiliki suatu perasaan lain kepada Sasuke saat pelatihan menggunakan Sharingan. Cara Sasuke melatih Mikoto, mengajari Mikoto, kesabaran Sasuke saat Mikoto gagal mirip dengan perlakuan Fugaku dulu. Sejak saat itulah dia sering membatin bahwa Sasuke mirip Fugaku. Perasaan itu terus tumbuh dan melahirkan perasaan cinta yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi antara ibu dan anak. Namun hal itu sudah terlanjur dan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Mikoto berhenti membandingkan kedua sosok itu dan hanya terfokus pada sosok Sasuke seorang saja.

Karena lelah terus memikirkan hal ini, Mikoto langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri

-Mikoto P.O.V end-

-Naruto P.O.V-

Semalaman Naruto memikirkan hal ini. Sampai akhirnya dirinya menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Kaa-chan nya menyukai dirinya, bukan dalam artian ibu dan anak melainkan sebagai seorang laki-laki dan perempuan. Yang membuat Naruto ragu, apakah yang dilihat oleh sang Kaa-chan dirinya atau sosok sang ayah yang memang rupa Naruto sangat mirip dengan sang ayah. Naruto sendiri belum mengerti arti dari rasa cinta. Dirinya hanya mengetahui bahwa ia harus melindungi sang ibu bagaimanapun caranya, tidak akan membiarkan sang ibu menangis.

Karena ragu dirinya kembali mengunjungi sang partner

"Bola bulu, aku ingin meminta saran" ucap Naruto ketika sudah sampai di depan kandang Kurama

"Kau sudah mengerti maksudku kan Naruto? tanya Kurama

"Ya, aku tahu. Namun aku ragu"

"Tenang Naruto, aku sudah tahu keraguanmu. Bagaimana kalau kau menanyakan sendiri kepada kaa-chanmu nanti? Cobalah kau cari tempat dan momen yang pas" saran Kurama

"Begitu ya, Baiklah. Terimakasih Kurama". Naruto langsung pergi dari alam bawah sadarnya

"Sepertinya hal ini akan semakin menarik. Aku juga merasakan perasaan yang sama pada dua Uchiha tersebut" batin Kurama.

Setelah keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya Naruto pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri

-Naruto P.O.V end-

-Sasuke P.O.V-

Sasuke baru saja bangun. Dirinya duduk di tepi ranjang karena kepalanya masih berdenyut denyut karena mabuk semalam

" _Sial, ternyata aku masih belum kuat saat minum sake_ " batin Sasuke

Sasuke langsung pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Saat sedang mandi tiba-tiba ingatan semalam saat dirinya mabuk muncul di kepalanya.

" _Si-sial aku keceplosan semalam_ " batin Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke saat ini sudah memerah total. Bagaimana tidak semalam dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya kepada sang Okaa-san. Hal ini adalah rahasia yang Sasuke berusaha tutup rapat-rapat agar tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

" _Bagaimana rekasi okaa-san ya, aku harus memastikannya_ " batin Sasuke

-Sasuke P.O.V end-

Setelah mereka semua selesai mandi, mereka berkumpul diruang makan. Mikoto dan Kushina memilih untuk mempersiapkan makan untuk mereka semua. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto bersantai diruang tengah. Saat makanan sudah siap Kushina memanggil Naruto dan Sasuke untuk makan. Biasanya saat makan mereka semua berbincang-bincang walaupun sedikit, sedangkan sekarang suasana di meja makan benar-benar canggung, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Setelah selesai makan Naruto pamit kepada sang ibu untuk keluar sebentar.

"Kaa-chan aku pergi keluar sebentar. ucap Naruto dan langsung pergi dengan sunshin

Kushina yang melihat tingkah Naruto langsung down dan setelah selesai mencuci piring Kushina langsung masuk ke kamar. Sasuke juga meminta izin kepada Mikoto untuk pergi sebentar dan juga langsung pergi dengan sunshin. Mikoto heran dengan sikap Sasuke yang lebih diam dari biasanya.

"Apa sasu-kun mengingat kejadian semalam ya? Batin Mikoto. Mikoto yang masih mengantuk, kembali ke kamar dan melanjutkan tidur untuk memulihkan staminanya

-Sore harinya-

Naruto dan Sasuke baru kembali sore harinya. Sasuke yang mencari keberadaan Mikoto mencari keseluruh rumah dan menemukan sang ibu di dalam kamar. Perlahan Sasuke membangunkan sang ibu

"Okaa-san bangun. Sudah sore"

Mikoto yang mendengar seseorang membangunkannya, langsung melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan Sasuke sedang duduk di ranjang miliknya

"Hoammm... sudah sore ya Sasu-kun" ucap Mikoto

"Bangun Okaa-san, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Mikoto langsung bangun dan bersiap" Setelah selesai bersiap, Sasuke berpamitan pada Naruto yang baru saja datang. Naruto langsung masuk ke rumah setelah berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

"kaa-chan aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, bersiap-siaplah" ucap Naruto

"Kushina langsung bersiap setelah itu. Setengah jam Kushina siap dan pergi bersama Naruto

-Narukushi P.O.V-

Sekarang ini Naruto sedang menggandeng tangan Kushina melompati satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. Mereka semakin masuk ke dalam hutan yang ada di desa Uzu. Kushina yang penasaran langsung bertanya kepada Naruto

"Ne, naru masih jauhkah?" tanya Kushina

"Gomen kaa-chan masih jauh, andai saja aku punya jutsu berpindah ruang waktu seperti Sasuke pasti kita tidak kerepotan". Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Kushina hanya bisa menghela napas. Sebetulnya Naruto bisa saja menggunakan Hiraishin karena di tempat itu sudah ditandai olehnya. Namun entah apa alasannya Naruto malah mengajak sang ibu berjalan.

"Kaa-chan lelah Naru" ucap Kushina lelah

Melihat sang ibu lelah, Naruto langsung berhenti dan mengangkat Kushina dengan gaya bridal. Kushina yang mendapat perlakuan seperti ini awalnya memberontak karena malu

"Na-naru turunkan Kaa-chan, kaa-chan malu" ucap Kushina

"Tidak ada yang melihat kita Kaa-chan, hutan ini sepi." ucap Naruto

Akhirnya Kushina pasrah dan memeluk leher Naruto karena takut jika Naruto tidak kuat memegangnya

"sebentar lagi kita sampai. aku ingin kau menutup matamu kaa-chan. Nanti akan aku beri tanda saat kau boleh membuka matamu

Kushina menurut dengan perkataan Naruto dan memejamkan matanya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai pada tempat yang ingin dituju oleh Naruto

"Kau boleh membuka kedua matamu kaa-chan" ucap Naruto

Kushina perlahan membuka matanya. Dan saat matanya sudah terbuka dengan penuh, terlihat hamparan bunga matahari bercampur bunga gazania terhampar sejauh mata memandang, dilengkapi dengan kunang-kunang yang bersinar terang membuat tempat ini begitu indah. Sebetulnya dari pagi sampai sore, Naruto sedang mencari tempat yang pas untuk berbicara dengan Kushina, namun sampai sore dirinya tidak menemukan tempat yang pas. Saat hampir menyerah Naruto mengambil rute yang lain untuk pulang dan secara tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini

"Waaahhh... indah sekali Naruto. Kaa-chan suka" ucap Kushina riang

"Syukurlah kau menyukai tempat ini kaa-chan" ucap Naruto

"Kaa-chan benar-benar suka Naru, tempat ini seperti surga di bumi" ucap Kushina

Dengan senyuman yang mengembang, Naruto merasa puas dengan jerih payahnya. "Kaa-chan kemari sebentar". Kushina yang mendengar panggilan Naruto langsung menuju arah Naruto dan Kushina berada di depan Naruto

"Ada apa Naru?" tanya Kushina

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kushina dan dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Kushina dan berkata

"Aku mencintaimu Kushina" ucap Naruto. Beriringan dengan perkataan Naruto, angin berhempus pelan seolah ingin menambah suasana romantis keduanya

"Eh?" Kushina kaget dengan pengakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Kushina bingung harus menjawab apa atas pengakuan Naruto barusan

"Kushina aku sudah tau maksud perkataanmu semalam. Dan ya aku juga mencintaimu Kushina"

Kushina yang mendengar lagi kata-kata aku mencintaimu dari Naruto langsung menangis tersedu-sedu dan membalas pelukan dari Naruto

"Huaaaa... Kaa hikss...-chan hiksss pikir kau hikss... akan menjauhi hikss... kaa-chan jika kau sadar hiksss... akan maksud hikss.. perkataan kaa-chan semalam Naru" hikss...

"Saat aku sadar akan maksud perkataanmu aku merasa aneh kaa-chan, kita ini ibu dan anak. Cinta kita terlarang. Namun setelah aku berpikir semalaman sadar ataupun tidak aku memiliki perasaan untuk selalu melindungimu, tidak ingin mebuatmu menangis, dan aku sadar caraku melihatmu tidak sama seperti aku melihat teman seangkatanku. Aku memandangmu dengan pandangan lebih dari sekedar ibu dan anak"

"Cinta kita memang terlarang, tapi hal ini lumrah di clan kita Naru-kun" "Sudah sejak lama clan Uzumaki menikahi keluarganya sendiri untuk mendapatkan keturunan murni clan Uzumaki. Aku juga mencintaimu Naru-kun"

Tanpa sadar mereka saling mendekatkan wajah dan akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bertemu satu dengan yang lainnya. Ciuman mereka tanpa didasari nafsu, benar-benar cinta yang murni dan tulus. Setelah beberapa lama mereka melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan saling berpelukan.

"Mulai hari ini kita akan menjadi sepasang kekasih Naru-kun" ucap Kushina

"Ya. Aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu Kushi-chan" Ucap Naruto

"Lalu bagaimana kita akan menjelaskan hal ini pada Sasuke-kun dan Miko-chan?" tanya Kushina pada Naruto

"Tenang saja Kushi-chan" ucap Naruto tidak jelas.

"Sudah malam, ayo kita kembali ke rumah. Kau ingin aku gunakan hiraisin atau berjalan seperti tadi Kushi-chan? tanya Naruto sambil memeluk kembali pacar barunya

"Lebih baik kita langsung saja menggunakan hiraishin Naruto, hutan sudah gelap, kita tidak tahu makhluk apa yang bisa muncul saat gelap seperti ini"

"Baiklah kalau begitu". Dengan segera Naruto mengangkat Mikoto dengan gaya bridal kembali dan menggunakan hiraishin miliknya untuk kembali kerumah

-Narukushi P.O.V. end-

-Sasumiko P.O.V-

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di tempat terakhir dia bertarung dengan Itachi yang akhirnya membuat sang kakak tewas,

"Okaa-san aku dari dulu ingin menunjukkan tempat ini kepadamu' ucap Sasuke

"Tempat ini, bukannya ini adalah kuil rahasia milik clan Uchiha yang tempatnya sempat tidak diketahui Sasu-kun?" ucap Mikoto

"Ya, kau benar. Di tempat inilah aku dan baka aniki bertarung habis-habisan. Aku ingin berdoa dulu di tempat ini untuk mendoakan kebahagiaannya di alam sana" ucap Sasuke

Mikoto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke, menjadi iba. Dengan jelas suara Sasuke bergetar saat menceritakan mengenai tempat ini kepadanya. Suara penuh penyesalan dan kesedihan sangat terasa pada ucapan Sasuke. Akhirnya Mikoto juga ikut berdoa dan berharap Itachi bisa tenang di alam sana.

Setelah selesai berdoa, Sasuke dengan rinnegan miliknya mengajak Mikoto pergi berpindah tempat. Saat ini mereka berada di rumah lama keluarga Uchiha. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dan sampai pada kamar Itachi.

"Okaa-san dari sinilah kehidupan ku kembali. Aku mendapatkan tujuan hidupku bagi orang lain setelah sekian lama, aku hanya terpaku pada balas dendam. Kau pasti ingat dengan ucapanku semalam kan okaa-san?"

"Ya Sasu-kun" jawab Mikoto

"Okaa-san, tidak... Mikoto aku mencintaimu. Tetaplah disisiku untuk sekarang dan selamanya" ucap Sasuke

Mikoto yang sudah lebih mempersiapkan akan terjadinya momen ini hanya diam dan mendekat kepada Sasuke lalu memeluknya.

"Okaa-san juga mencintaimu Sasuke. Aku memang terkejud dengan pengakuanmu semalam, namun jauh dilubuk hatiku aku juga mencintaimu, bukan sebagai ibu dan anak melainkan sebagai laki-laki dan perempuan"

Lalu tanpa mereka sadari mereka berdua berciuman. Ciuman tersebut tanpa didasari sedikitpun oleh nafsu, namun murni karena perasaan cinta mereka berdua. Setelah selesai berciuman Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku menembakmu di tempat ini Mikoto?" tanya Sasuke

"Memang alasannya apa Sasu-kun?" tanya Mikoto

"Aku ingin meminta restu dari semua Uchiha termasuk ayah. Dan aku bersumpah di tempat ini akan mengembalikan kejayaan Uchiha dan membuat Uchiha menjadi clan yang disegani" Ucap Sasuke "Dan maaf Mikoto, caraku menembak dirimu bukanlah dengan hal yang romantis

Mikoto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke berfantasi yang tidak-tidak

"Mengembalikan kejayaan berarti harus ada member baru di keluarga Uchiha, member baru berarti mereka..."

Mikoto tidak sanggup membayangkan lagi momen tersebut. Dan hanya mengangguk kecil atas perkataan Sasuke

Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi Mikoto, perlahan mengerti mengapa Mikoto bersikap seperti itu. Dengan perlahan ia mengusap pucuk kepala Mikoto

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, Mikoto. Semuanya akan berjalan secara bertahap. Kata Sasuke. "Sekarang ayo kita pulang.

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke rumah mereka di desa Uzu

-Di depan rumah Uzumaki dan Uchiha di desa Uzu

Saat ini di depan rumah terlihat sebuah kilat kuning melesat di depan rumah tersebut, dan menampilkan sosok Naruto yang sedang menggendong Kushina dengan gaya bridal. Saat Naruto menurunkan Kushina terlihat sebuah lubang hitam muncul dan menampilkan sosok Mikoto dan Sasuke. Mereka berempat saling berpandangan dan akhirnya mereka tersenyum

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku, Kushi-chan" ucap Mikoto

"Kau pun juga Miko-chan" balas Kushina

Sasuke dan Naruto masing-masing hanya melempar senyum dan akhirnya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi para gadis yang akan bergosip semalaman. Sedangkan para lelaki mungkin akan tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu senang?

Hai semua. Maaf baru bisa update kembali. DI chapter ini author sudah berusaha memanjangkan word seperti permintaan beberapa pembaca. Semoga memuaskan. O iya jangan lupa untuk diberi review ya agar cerita ini semakin menarik. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Bye~


	6. Chapter 6

Hai semuanya, maaf author sudah mengabaikan cerita ini begitu lama. Dikarenakan kesibukan di RL author harus membereskan masalah di RL terlebih dahulu. Sebagai permintaan maaf, di chapter ini akan ada adegan LEMON. HARAP KEBIJAKSANAANNYA kepada setiap pembaca, jika ada yang jijik / tidak nyaman dengan adegan lemon bisa di skip ceritanya. Selamat membaca

Chapter VI

Dimulainya misi baru (lama)

-Keesokan harinya-

Setelah memalui malam yang membahagiakan bagi mereka berempat, pagi ini wajah dari pemeran utama kita tampak sangat berseri-seri. Lihat saja Naruto yang dari bangun tidur sampai dengan sekarang tidak pernah absen untuk mengumbar senyumnya ke semua orang yang ada di rumah. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Kushina juga memamerkan senyum merekah miliknya sejak bangun sampai sekarang. Untuk sebagian orang melihat senyum Naruto dan Kushina adalah hal yang biasa dan tidak mengherankan. Namun melihat Sasuke tersenyum bahagia sedari bangun tidur... Wow, suatu hal yang pastinya harus dimasukkan ke dalam buku sejarah Konoha bahwa Sasuke sang muka datar bisa tersenyum dengan sangat lama

"Oi, Sasuke, hentikan senyuman yang membuatku mual di pagi hari" ucap Naruto sarkas

"Urusai dobe! Kau sendiri juga sudah membuatku jijik dengan senyuman gilamu itu" bantah Sasuke

" _Mulai lagi_ " batin Kushina dan Mikoto. Meskipun sudah berkumpul di tempat yang sama selama beberapa waktu, hobi bertengkar Naruto dan Sasuke masih saja muncul. Dari hal sepele sampai hal yang besar bisa saja mereka ributkan sepanjang hari. Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan pertengkaran keduanya Kushina dan Mikoto mengambil tindakan. Mereka berdua mendekati dua orang yang sedang bertengkar itu.

"Kau sendiri yang harus berhenti dasar baka te-!" kata Naruto namun tidak selesai

"Apa? Kau ngajak ribut ya dob-?" ucap Sasuke namun juga terhenti

Ternyata mereka berdua kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba yang mereka dapatkan barusan

"Sudahlah Sasu-kun berhenti berdebat" ucap Mikoto dari balik punggung Sasuke

"Kau juga Naruto, ini masih pagi Naru" ucap Kushina

Mendapat kejutan dari kedua perempuan yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi pacar, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung diam dan menuruti keduanya. Kedua keduanya ingin membalik badan untuk membalas pelukan kedua wanita itu, tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto serasa melayang dan langsung menghantam lantai rumah yang terbuat dari kayu. Ternyata kedua perempuan itu membanting Naruto dan Sasuke dan terlihat rambut Kushina yang berkibar-kibar seperti ekor Kurama. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kushina, Mikoto juga sudah mengaktifkan sharingan 3 tomoe miliknya dan tatapan Mikoto tertuju kepada mereka berdua.

"Hentikan pertengkaran kalian atau kalian ingin merasakan akibatnya?" Ucap Mikoto dan Kushina bersamaan

" _Tamat riwayat kita dobe_ " kata Sasuke kepada Naruto lewat telepati

Tidak ingin mendapat rasa sakit yang lebih parah, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung meminta maaf, dan akhirnya pagi hari yang tenang bisa diperoleh oleh Kushina dan Mikoto.

-Skip-

Setelah insiden kecil di pagi hari, mereka berempat makan pagi dengan tenang. Setelah selesai mereka duduk di ruang keluarga untuk membahas sesuatu mengenai pelatihan mereka berempat

"Ne, Naru-kun karena kau sudah memasteri Fuinjutsu dari yang paling mudah sampai dengan yang paling sulit, rasanya sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuajarkan kepadamu" ucap Kushina yang dalam hati bangga dengan pencapaian Naruto sampai dengan saat ini. Jujur dirinya tidak mengira Naruto akan memasteri semua Fuinjutsu clan Uzumaki dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Baiklah Kushina kalau menurutmu aku sudah mahir" Ucap Naruto singkat.

"Sama halnya dengan dirimu Mikoto, aku rasa tekhnik menggunakan Sharingan milikmu sudah kembali, hanya saja perlu ditingkatkan lagi untuk stamina yang masih kurang" ucap Sasuke

Naruto dan Sasuke memang sudah bertekad untuk tidak memanggil pasangan mereka dengan panggilan ibu lagi. Karena pada saat ini, baik Kushina maupun Mikoto sudah resmi menjadi pacar mereka. Tidak enak juga kalau setelah ini masih memanggil mereka dengan sebutan ibu.

"Lalu apa yang setelah ini akan kita lakukan?" tanya Mikoto kepada mereka semua

Mereka berempat berpikir keras untuk menentukan hal apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini.

" _Hei bola bulu, apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto kepada Kurama melalui telepati yang sering mereka gunakan_

 _"Hei gaki, ya aku sudah bangun. Ada apa?" tanya Kurama dengan nada yang malas_

 _"Jadi begini..."_

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit suasana hening ini tercipta. Masing-masing dari mereka bingung untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya dari perjalanan mereka berempat

"Aku ada ide" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba dengan suara yang keras membuat ketiga orang itu kaget

"Jangan membuat orang kaget dasar baka!" jitak Kushina dengan sayang (sadis) ke kepala Naruto

"Aw... sakit Kushina" omel Naruto

"Jadi begini, bukankah kita sudah ditugaskan oleh Kakashi - sensei untuk menyelidiki sisa-sisa peninggalan klan Otsutsuki?" ucap Naruto

"Gawat kita melupakannya" ucap Kushina frustasi

Sasuke dan Mikoto juga melupakan hal ini. Mereka sudah nyaman dengan kehidupan mereka sekarang dan melupakan misi yang sudah diberikan kepada mereka.

"Kira-kira harus kemana kita mencari reruntuhan Otsutsuki Naruto? " tanya Kushina yang masih dalam keadaan panik

"Setelah aku bertanya kepada Kurama, kita akan pergi ke tempat Jiji Hagoromo lahir dan dibesarkan. Tempat itu berada di desa Konoga dekat dengan perbatasan Konohagakure dengan Kusagakure. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Aku setuju dengan Naru-kun" ucap Kushina dan Mikoto

"Baiklah aku juga setuju" ucap Sasuke

"Sore ini kita akan kembali ke Konoha dan akan kembali ke rumah masing-masing" ucap Naruto

"Oke, besok kita akan berkumpul kembali di rumah Miko-chan dan akan melanjutkan perjalanan" ucap Kushina

Setelah menyetujui rencana ini, siang harinya Mikoto dan Sasuke berpamitan terlebih dahulu untuk kembali ke rumah mereka di Konoha. Mereka ingin membereskan dan membersihkan rumah mereka yang pasti sudah sangat kotor dan karena ditinggal begitu lama.

Kini hanya tersisa Naruto dan Kushina saja yang masih tinggal di Uzushiogakure. Baik Naruto dan Kushina masih mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa besok di ruang tengah.

"Kushina, apakah kau sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto yang sedang mempersiapkan kebutuhan miliknya sambil duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah

"Sebentar lagi Naru-kun" ucap Kushina yang berada di sofa di depan Naruto

"Kalau begitu nanti sore kita akan kembali ke desa Konoha" ucap Naruto

"Ne, Naru-kun bisakah kita tetap tinggal di sini? Besok saja kita ke desa Konoha dan langsung ke rumah Mikoto" pinta Kushina yang sekarang sudah memeluk Naruto dari belakang sambil memasang wajah imutnya itu

"O-oke" jawab Naruto yang tergagap atas keimutan pacarnya itu

" _Oh sial, kau terlalu imut Kushina" ucap Naruto dalam hati_

"Hore! Teriak Kushina bahagia" Namun Naruto belum selesai berbicara

"Tapi ada satu syarat" ucap Naruto

"Syarat? Baiklah akan kuturuti persyaratan itu" ucap Kushina menantang

Naruto langsung menunjuk bibirnya kepada Kushina. "Cium aku" ucap Naruto

Kushina yang tidak menyangka Naruto akan meminta ciuman darinya, kaget dan seketika itu juga wajah Kushina memerah padam sampai - sampai warnanya sama dengan rambut merah yang dia banggakan itu

"Ba-baiklah, tutup matamu Naru-kun" ucap Kushina. Naruto dan Kushina dengan perlahan menutup mata mereka dan saling mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Sebetulnya niat awal Naruto hanya mengerjai Kushina saja, namun ternyata Kushina menuruti tingkah jahilnya. Semakin dekat wajah mereka hingga keduanya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari kedua belah pihak. Akhirnya bibir mereka berdua bertemu, pada awalnya ciuman mereka berdua sangatlah lembut, tidak ada nafsu, hanya rasa cinta dan kebahagiaan. Namun lama-lama keduanya terbakar dengan hawa nafsu, ciuman keduanya semakin panas dan memabukkan.

-LEMON START-

" _Sial aku tidak bisa berhenti_ " batin Naruto dan Kushina

Ciuman mereka berdua semakin liar, dan tangan mereka berdua sudah saling menyentuh. Tangan Kushina sudah dikalungkan di leher Naruto sedangkan tangan Naruto sudah memeluk pinggang Kushina dengan sangat intim dan tak lama kemudian salah satu tangan Naruto sudah sampai di payudara Kushina. Dengan perlahan Naruto mulai meremas payudara Kushina yang beukuran F cup itu.

"Hmmm.. mmmhhh" Kushina sudah mulai mengeluarkan desahan erotis dari mulutnya akibat tangan Naruto yang mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Puah... hah... hah..."

Terdengar suara nafas mereka terengah-engah akibat ciuman erotis itu

"Kau sangat hebammmhhhht Naru-kun" ucap Kushina yang masih mendesah karena tangan Naruto masih memijat kedua payudaranya itu. Tidak ingin kalah Kushina langsung meremas kejantanan milik Naruto yang sedari tadi sudah mulai bangun

"Hmmmhhh..." desah Naruto karena kejantanannya diremas oleh Kushina

"Ne, Kushi-chan mari kita lanjutkan di kamar" ajak Naruto dibalas dengan anggukan Kushina

Setelah mereka di kamar, keduanya langsung melepas pakaian mereka. Naruto meletakkan Kushina diatas ranjang dan dengan cepat menindih Kushina dan mulai menghisap payudara itu

"Kyaaa, Naruto jangan keras-keras sayang" racau Kushina yang kesakitan sekaligus keenakan

Naruto seolah tidak memperdulikan perkataan Kushina, terus menghisap payudara Kushina dengan kuat, dan tangannya mulai menuju ke bawah selangkangan Kushina dan mulai meraba bibir vagina milik Kushina

"Kau sudah sangat basah, sayang" ucap Naruto

"Ahn... permainan mu hebat sekali sayang" racau Kushina diiringi dengan desahan yang semakin erotis. Kushina yang merasa tidak enak karena dirinya saja yang menikmati langsung meminta Naruto untuk duduk dipinggir ranjang. Naruto yang bingung dengan permintaan ibu nya hanya melaksanakan saja dan tiba-tiba Kushina jongkok di depan Naruto dan mulai menghisap kejantanannya itu

Dengan perlahan Kushina mulai mejilat batang Naruto."Hmmmphh... enak sekali Kushina" desah Naruto keenakan saat penisnya dihisap dan dijilat seperti itu. Sembari menjilat dan mengulum puncak penis Naruto Kushina juga mulai mengocok batang dan buah zakar milik Naruto. Semakin lama gerakan hisap Kushina semakin cepat. Naruto yang merasa akan klimaks langsung mencabut batang miliknya dari mulut Kushina

"Aku tidak ingin menyianyiakan benih berharga milikku Kushina" ucap Naruto. Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Naruto mengangkat Kushina dan meletakkan dirinya diatas kasur lalu menindih Kushina dan memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang kenikmatan milik Kushina yang sudah sangat basah.

"Aku masukkan ya sayang?" ijin Naruto. Kushina hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu, penis Naruto langsung ditancapkan ke lubang Kushina.

"Arghh... besar sekali, rasanya vagina ku terasa penuh" ucap Kushina dengan suara yang serak keenakan. Dengan perlahan Naruto memajukan dan memundurkan pinggul nya dan Kushina.

plak... plak... plak... suara benturan antara pantat dan paha bagian depan Naruto terdengar jelas seiring meningkatnya irama in out Naruto.

"Naruuuu...ahn... ahhhhhh...ahh... teruskan sayang, lebih cepat" pinta Kushina

Mendapat ijin, Naruto mempercepat gerakan in out nya. Selang beberapa menit Naruto merasa dirinya akan klimaks, begitupun dengan Kushina.

"Sayang aku akan klimaks" ucap Naruto

"Keluarkan di dalam Naru-kun oh..." ucap Kushina

"Bagaimana kalau kau nanti hamil Kushi-chan?" kata Naruto khawatir karena sebentar lagi mereka akan melaksanakan misi yang lumayan berbahaya

"Tenang saja, ini bukan masa suburku jadi keluarkan saja di dalam" ucap Kushina

Mendengar hal itu Naruto langsung tancap gas dan akhirnya mengeluarkan benih miliknya di dalam Kushina dan saat itu juga Kushina juga mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Setelah mereka klimaks, Naruto langsung tiduran disamping Kushina

-LEMON OVER-

-di kediaman Uchiha-

Mikoto dan Sasuke sudah sampai di kediaman Uchiha saat hari masih siang. Sesuai rencana awal, dirinya dan Sasuke akan membereskan rumah mereka yang sudah kotor kembali akibat mereka tinggalkan ke Desa Uzu. Setelah meletakkan barang-barang di kamar mereka, baik Mikoto dan Sasuke langsung mengambil peralatan bersih-bersih dan mulai membersihkan seluruh rumah. Sasuke membersihkan seluruh kamar, gudang, dan halaman rumah, sedangkan Mikoto membersihkan ruang keluarga dan dapur.

Kira-kira menjelang sore hari, mereka berdua telah selesai membersihkan seluruh rumah.

"benar-benar melelahkan ya Sasu-kun" ucap Mikoto sembari memberikan segelas jus tomat dingin yang sudah disiapkan oleh dirinya ketika membersihkan dapur

"Kau benar kaa-san, rumah ini tidak ada bedanya dengan kandang hewan" ucap Sasuke sembari meminum jus yang diberikan oleh Mikoto. Setelah selesai beristirahat Sasuke meminta ijin untuk mandi terlebih dahulu dan Mikoto mengijinkan.

"Ah nikmatnya berendam" batin Sasuke. Sasuke yang sangat menikmati saat-saat berendam sampai lupa bahwa dirinya sekarang tinggal bersama sang pacar dan tertidur. Mikoto yang merasa Sasuke sudah sangat lama berendam menjadi tidak sabar, sebuah ide gila muncul.

"kukuku, akan aku susul Sasu-chan. Teheeee" batin Mikoto nista

-LEMON START-

Mikoto mulai melepas pakaian, bra dan celana dalam miliknya, dengan perlahan dirinya membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat Sasuke tertidur disana. Mikoto merasa de javu melihat pemandangan ini. Dulu waktu Fugaku masih hidup, dirinya juga sering tertidur di dalam tempat berendam. Dengan perlahan dirinya menutup pintu kamar mandi dan mulai masuk ke bak tempat Sasuke berendam. Bak itu berukuran lumayan besar, sehingga cukup untuk dua orang berendam di waktu yang sama. Dengan perlahan dirinya menyandarkan punggungnya di pinggiran bak itu dan merilekskan tubuhnya, namun tidak sengaja kakinya menyenggol kaki Sasuke. Merasa ada yang menyenggol dirinya, Sasuke bangun dan terkejut melihat ibunya sudah bereda di dalam bak itu bersama dirinya.

"Ternyata kau Miko-chan" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sebiasa mungkin, namun masih bisa diketahui oleh Mikoto kalau Sasuke malu

"Mouuuu, kan sangat lama Sasu-kun, aku juga ingin berendam tahu!" ucap Mikoto sambil menggembungkan pipinya

Melihat reaksi Mikoto, Sasuke yang terpesona langsung menarik Mikoto sehingga posisi Mikoto berada bersandar di dada bidangnya. Mikoto yang berada di posisi tersebut wajahnya memerah dan hanya bisa menikmatinya saja. Dengan perlahan Sasuke memeluk perut Mikoto dari belakang dan meletakkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Mikoto.

"Aku sungguh bahagian Mikoto, kau hadir disisiku." ucap Sasuke perlahan

"Aku juga Sasu-kun, aku sungguh bahagia bisa hidup bersamamu" balas Mikoto yang mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala Sasuke meminta untuk dicium. Sasuke yang tahu maksud Mikoto dengan perlahan menciumnya. Ciuman mereka sangatlah lembut dan memabukkan. Perlahan kejantanan Sasuke mulai bangun dan menyentuh pantat Mikoto yang memang dekat karena posisi mereka berdua saat ini berhimpitan dan tidak ada jarak.

"Aku ingin malam ini kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya Miko-chan" ucap Sasuke

Mikoto yang mendengar perkataan ini, memerah wajahnya. Hanya mengangguk karena terlalu malu. Segera setelah mereka selesai mandi Sasuke mengangkat Mikoto dengan gaya bridal dan menuju kamar. Mereka berdua dalam keadaan telanjang, tidak mengenakan apapun. Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke langsung meletakkan Mikoto di kasur. Sasuke mulai mencium Mikoto, ciuman kali ini sangatlah menggebu nggebu dipenuhi nafsu. Mikoto sendiri sampai kewalahan menikmati permainan lidah Sasuke yang sudah menjelajah semua bagian mulutnya.

"hmmph... hmphhh..." erang Mikoto tertahan mulut Sasuke

Sasuke yang tidak puas hanya mencium sang kekasih langsung memainkan bongkahan payudara milik Mikoto. Ukurannya memang tidak sebesar Kushina hanya E cup saja namun bagi Sasuke hal ini sudah sangat pas. Selang beberapa menit mereka melepaskan ciuman karena membutuhkan pasokan udara di paru-paru mereka. Sasuke yang sudah puas dengan ciuman langsung turun ke bawah tepatnya di depan vagina Mikoto. Dengan perlahan dirinya mulai menghisap dan menjilat area itu. Mikoto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menggelinjang dan menikmati setiap sentuhan Sasuke.

"Terus Sasu... terus..." racau Mikoto. Ketika hampir klimaks, Sasuke menghentikan permainannya, dan membuat Mikoto kecewa. Namun kekecewaan itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah Sasuke mulai berada di atas Mikoto. Miko-chan aku sudah tidak sabar lagi, aku masukkan sekarang. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Mikoto, Sasuke mulai memasukkan penisnya di dalam Mikoto.

"Arghh... besar sekali, Pelan-pelan Sasu" ucap Mikoto

Ya Mikoto kesakitan mendapatkan hajaran penis Sasuke. Selain karena ukurannya yang diatas rata-rata, Vagina Mikoto sudah lama tidak digunakan karena Fugaku yang sibuk mempersiapkan Kudeta kepada Konoha.

plak...plak...plak... suara kedua badan beradu dan semakin cepat.

"Ya terus Sasu... lebih cepat" ucap Mikoto

Sasuke semakin cepat dengan goyangannya, membuat Mikoto semakin basah. Karena Sasuke sebentar lagi akan klimaks dirinya ingin mencabut penisnya dari lubang milik Mikoto

"Jangan dicabut Sasu-kun, aku ingin hamil anakmu" ucap Mikoto

"Jangan sekarang Mikoto, sebentar lagi kita akan menjalankan misi yang kita tidak tahu apakah aman atau tidak." ucap Sasuke

"Baiklah tapi tetap kau keluarkan di dalam, aku sedang tidak dalam masa subur."

Mendapat jawaban itu, Sasuke mempercepat gerakan in out nya dan akhirnya mengeluarkan sperma miliknya di dalam rahim Mikoto. Setelah selesai melakukan hal itu, Sasuke tertidur pulas disamping Mikoto, begitupun dengan Mikoto yang juga tertidur disamping Sasuke

-LEMON OVER-

Ketika sedang tertidur pulas, Mikoto merasa dirinya ditarik ke alam bawah sadar dan ketika matanya terbuka yang terlihat adalah Kushina

"Ne, Kushi-chan kenapa kita disini? Bukannya tadi..." Mikoto yang ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya langsung berhenti dan wajahnya merah padam

"Memangnya tadi kena" senada dengan Mikoto, Kushina juga tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah padam. Mereka yang dasarnya masih kelelahan karena baru saja melakukan seks dengan pacar mereka masing-masing baru saja connect dan menjadi malu. Tiba-tiba sebuah sinar datang dan menyapa mereka

"Hai Kushina-san, Mikoto-san" sapa orang itu

Ternyata yang menyapa mereka berdua adalah Hagoromo, sang Sage of The Six Path

"Salam, Hagoromo-sama" ucap mereka berdua

"Bagaimana kalian berdua? Sehat-sehat saja?" tanya Hagoromo

"Kami baik - baik saja Hagoromo-sama"

"Baiklah aku datang kesini untuk menemui kalian berdua. Pertama Kushina-san, apakah kau sudah mengetahui pesan yang Kami-sama ingin sampaikan kepadamu?"

Kushina yang ditanyai seperti itu menjadi blank dan hanya bingung.

" _Dasar ibu dan anak sama saja"_ batin Hagoromo

Tidak lama kemudian Kushina ingat akan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. "Belum, Hagoromo-sama, pesan itu belum tersampaikan kepadaku. Sebetulnya pesan apa yang ingin Kami-sama sampaikan kepadaku?" tanya Kushina

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu Kushina-san" Aku akan memberi sebuah petunjuk. Pesan itu akan muncul saat kalian sampai di tempat aku lahir" ucap Hagoromo

"Baik Hagoromo-sama" ucap Kushina

Mikoto tiba-tiba bertanya "kalian Hagoromo-sama? Apakah Kami-sama juga mempunyai pesan untukku? tanya Mikoto

"Oh ya aku hampir lupa, Kami - sama menitipkan pesan yang sama yang diberikan kepada Kushina-san kepadamu Mikoto-san". Dengan perlahan sebuah cahaya masuk ke dalam tubuh Mikoto.

"Ketika tiba saatnya nanti, cahaya itu akan memberi tahu pesan dari Kami-sama. Sampai waktunya tiba silahkan kalian penasaran dahulu" ucap Hagoromo

"Baiklah akan kami nantikan pesan itu" Ucap mereka berdua.

"Baiklah aku pergi dahulu, beristirahatlah dengan cukup dan sampai jumpa"

Ketika Hagoromo pergi, mereka terbangun dari tidur mereka

-Kushina POV-

"Aku menjadi penasaran, sebetulnya apa yang ingin Kami-sama sampaikan ya..." batin Kushina. Ketika melihat langit sudah menjelang malam Kushina membangunkan Naruto untuk mandi dan makan malam. Ketika sedang makan,,,

" Ne, Naru-kun apa kau ingat ketika kita bertemu pertama kali, sebuah cahaya masuk ke dalam tubuhku dan kata Hagoromo-sama katanya itu adalah pesan dari Kami-sama."

"Ya aku ingat, kenapa Kushina?" tanya Naruto

"Tadi saat aku tertidur, Hagoromo-sama datang dan memberi clue bahwa pesan itu akan muncul saat kita tiba dikediaman miliknya, aku jadi tidak sabar" ucap Kushina

"Aku juga penasaran. Yah kita akan tahu hal itu segera ucap Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya bersama Kushina

Setelah membereskan makan malam, mereka langsung kembali ke kamar dan merilekskan badan mereka di kasur

"Oyasumi, Naru-kun" ucap Kushina

"Oyasumi Kushina" sambil mengecup kening sang pujaan hati dan Naruto mendekap Kushina seakan akan ingin memberikan perasaan aman dan hangat kepada Kushina

Keesokan harinya, Naruto dan Kushina sudah bersiap dan langsung pergi ke rumah Sasuke menggunakan Sunshin milik Naruto. Ketika tiba di rumah Sasuke, sudah terlihat Mikoto dan Sasuke menunggu dihalaman rumah mereka

"Kalian berdua terlambat" ucap Mikoto

"Gomen... gomen... tadi kami melindungi rumah dengan fuin penyamar dahulu agar tidak ada yang mengetahui lokasi rumah kita" ucap Kushina

"Baiklah kita akan melapor dahulu kepada Kakashi sensei dan langsung berangkat" ucap Naruto

Dengan menggunakan Sunshin miliknya Naruto langsung membawa mereka semua di kantor Hokage.

"Yo... Kakashi sensei"

"Lagi-lagi datang tiba-tiba ucap Kakashi" "Lalu apa yang kalian ingin bicarakan?"

"Kami akan pergi ke perbatasan Konoha dan desa Kusagakure. Kata Kurama disana terdapat reruntuhan tempat Hagoromo jiji lahir, kami ingin menyelidikinya Kakashi sensei"

"Baiklah aku ijinkan, namun bagaimana dengan Kushina-san dan Mikoto-san? Para anbu yang berjaga disekitar sana pasti mengenali mereka berdua "ucap Kakashi

"Kalau itu aku sudah punya solusinya" Ucap Naruto

Naruto lalu mengambil tinta yang ada ditasnya dan menuliskan Fuinjutsu rumit disekitar Mikoto dan Kushina. Setelah selesai, lalu Naruto membuat segel tangan dan merapalkan jutsunya. Fuinjutsu : Camouflage jutsu. Seketika itu semua fuin berkumpul di dahi mereka berdua dan menampilkan wajah baru Kushina dan Mikoto.

"Bagaimana?" ucap Naruto bangga akan hasil karyanya

"Benar-benar hebat Naru-kun" ucap Kushina bangga dan memeluk Naruto

"Baiklah bawalah gulungan rekomendasi ini, berjaga-jaga jika ada anbu yang masih berani menanyakan kemana kalian akan pergi" ucap Kakashi sembari memberikan gulungan rekomendasi perjalanan kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu sensei "ucap Naruto

"Ya Hati-hati"

Mereka berempat akhirnya memulai perjalanan ke perbatasan Konoha dan Kusagakure.

Hai semua, maaf author terlalu lama meninggalkan Fanfic ini. Author sudah sejak lama ingin melanjutkan cerita ini, namun banyak halangan yang membuat author harus menunda kelanjutan cerita ini. Kedepannya diusahakan sebelum pergantian bulan Mei ke Juni ada satu chapter lagi yang akan author update. Doakan semoga bisa terwujud. Untuk chapter ini author menambahkan adegan lemon sesuai dengan genre yang sudah author tetapkan. Bagi yang tidak suka dengan adegan lemon mohon pemaklumannya dan bisa diskip adegan lemonnya. Akhir kata sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII  
"Tugas (Bagian I)

Naruto, Sasuke, Kushina, dan Mikoto akhirnya memulai perjalanan mereka ke tempat kelahiran sang _Sage of The Six Path_ atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Lokasi yang akan mereka datangi berada di perbatasan antara Konohagakure dan Kusagakure yang membutuhkan waktu 2 hari perjalanan untuk bisa sampai ke tempat tersebut jika berlari dengan kecepatan sedang.  
"Wah... indahnya" ucap Mikoto. Ya, Mikoto sangat terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat di sepanjang perjalanan ini. Maklum saja, setelah menikah dengan Fugaku, Mikoto tidak pernah lagi menjalankan misi dan hanya melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga saja  
"Kau benar-benar menikmati pemandangan ini ya Miko-chan!" seru Kushina yang juga menikmati pemandangan alam di sepanjang perjalanan ini. Hampir sama dengan Mikoto, Kushina memiliki nasib yang sama. Salahkan saja sang Hokage kuning yang sangat overprotektif kepada Kushina. Bahkan untuk melaksanakan misi rank D sekalipun Kushina harus dikawal dengan 3 orang anbu khusus dibawah bimbingan Minato. Ketika mengingat momen seperti itu Kushina hanya bisa memohon kepada Kami-sama, agar nanti ketika dirinya dan Naruto sudah menikah sikap overprotektif itu tidak muncul.

Setelah berlari sekitar kurang lebih 5 jam, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk berhenti sambil mengisi perut dan memulihkan stamina yang sudah hampir habis.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Kushi-chan ayo kita berhenti sebentar. Kita beristirahat dahulu sembari mengisi tenaga kita yang sudah terkuras lumayan banyak. Aku sudah mempersiapkan bekal makan siang untuk kita semua" ajak Mikoto kepada mereka semua

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah mulai lelah" ucap Kushina

Akhirnya mereka berhenti di sekitar aliran sungai yang ada di dalam hutan di wilayah Konohagakure. Jika melihat posisi mereka, saat ini mereka baru menempuh separuh perjalanan dari lokasi yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

Setelah Mikoto selesai membagikan bekal makan siang kepada mereka semua, tanpa menunggu lebih lama Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menyantap bekal yang dibuat oleh Mikoto.

" Woaaahhhh, enak sekali Mikoto-san" ucap Naruto

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun" ucap Mikoto sembari tersenyum.

"Asal kalian berdua tahu, Miko-chan dahulu memiliki julukan Sang Master dari Uchiha dalam urusan memasak." ucap Kushina

"Sudahlah Kushi-chan itu kan masa lalu. Aku hanya bersyukur kalau kalian semua menyukai masakanku." ucap Mikoto dengan rendah hati

Setelah mereka semua selesai bersantap, mereka merilekskan badan mereka masing-masing pada sebuah pohon besar yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka bersantap tadi. Naruto dan Kushina saling bersandar satu sama lain, begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Mikoto. Mereka berempat memejamkan mata sembari menikmati angin yang berhembus dengan sejuk dan menenangkan. Sasuke dan Naruto yang awalnya ingin melanjutkan perjalanan, menjadi mengurungkan niat mereka dikarenakan terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari Kushina dan Mikoto. Mereka berdua yang melihat wajah tenang dan nyaman dari pasangan masing-masing akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjaga mereka berdua, kalau-kalau ada hal tidak terduga terjadi. Sembari berjaga Naruto melakukan semedi untuk mengumpulkan chakra alam (Senjutsu). Dengan senjutsu, Naruto bisa memantau keadaan sekitar dengan lebih efektif karena dengan Senjutsu, Naruto bisa menyatu dengan alam, sehingga setiap chakra atau musuh yang mendekat bisa terdeteksi. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sudah menggunakan senjutsu, akhirnya hanya berdiam diri saja Setelah ibunya (yang sekarang menjadi pacarnya) kembali, keinginan Sasuke untuk berkompetisi dengan Naruto menjadi hilang. Prioritas Sasuke sekarang adalah untuk menjaga Mikoto sampai kapanpun dan hidup bahagia bersamanya.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, namun Mikoto dan Kushina belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun.

"Hei teme, hari ini kita bermalam di sini saja, bagaimana?" usul Naruto yang melihat pasangan mereka masing-masing masih beristirahat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita dirikan tenda terlebih dahulu"

Mereka berdua akhirnya mempersiapkan tenda yang akan digunakan oleh mereka berempat tidur nanti malam. Tenda yang mereka buat berjumlah dua, satu untuk Naruto dan Kushina, dan satunya lagi untuk Sasuke dan Mikoto. Kurang lebih setelah 30 menit disiapkan, kedua tenda itu akhirnya selesai, dan atas inisiatif dari mereka berdua, Kushina dan Mikoto dipindahkan ke tenda agar lebih nyaman.

Setelah memindahkan Mikoto dan Kushina, Naruto dan Sasuke pergi ke sungai dekat perkemahan mereka dan memulai memancing. Sasuke menggunakan sharingan miliknya untuk melihat pergerakan ikan-ikan dan terakhir melemparkan kunai untuk menangkap ikan-ikan itu. Naruto menggunakan kagebushin miliknya untuk menangkap ikan dengan menggunakan jala. Masing-masing dari bunshin memegang ujung jala yang mekanismenya seperti nelayan menangkap ikan di laut / sungai. Akhirnya mereka berhasil menangkap ikan sebanyak 25 ekor ikan berukuran besar yang biasanya cukup untuk 7 orang ninja dewasa.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling membagi tugas, Sasuke membersihkan ikan-ikan yang ditangkap sedangkan Naruto akan mengumpulkan ranting-ranting yang akan digunakan untuk membakar ikan. Nantinya Naruto juga yang akan membakar ikan-ikan tersebut.

Hari sudah semakin sore, Sasuke sudah selesai membersihkan ikan-ikan itu, sedangkan Naruto juga sudah selesai mengumpulkan ranting-ranting dan sudah membuat api unggun untuk membakar ikan. Sebelum mulai membakar ikan, Naruto dan Sasuke masuk ke tenda masing-masing dan membangunkan Mikoto dan Kushina

"Kushi-chan, Kushi-chan, ayo bangun, hari sudah hampir malam" ucap Naruto kepada Kushina

"Hmmm... hmph..." dengan perlahan Kushina mulai membuka mata dan mulai duduk sembari mengusap matanya

"Hoaaaammmm... tidurku pulas sekali" racau Kushina. "Eh, dimana aku? bingung Kushina. Seingenya sebelum tertidur, dirinya bersandar pada Naruto di sebuah pohon dekat mereka makan tadi."

"Kau berada di dalam tenda, Kushi-chan, aku dan Sasuke sudah memindahkan kalian berdua ke dalam tenda" ucap Naruto

"Eh? Hueeee? Berapa lama aku tertidur Naru-kun?" ucap Kushina panik

"Yah kurang lebih bisa membuat langit menjadi gelap" ucap Naruto terkikik

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Kushina kembali kaget dan menjadi merasa Kushina merasa bersalah, Naruto mengusap kepala Kushina sambil berkata

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kamu masih lelah gara-gara permainan kita beberapa waktu yang lalu Kushi-chan" ucap Naruto sembari diiringi dengan cengiran canggung

Kushina yang tahu maksud perkataan Naruto langsung memeluk Naruto karena malu dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto sembari berkata "jangan ucapkan hal itu secara terang-terangan, baka. Aku malu!"

"Hahahaha. Wajamu lucu sekali Kushi-chan ketika kau ngambek" tawa Naruto menggelegar

Dari luar tenda, terlihat Mikoto yang sudah bangun tidur dan membantu Sasuke membakar ikan.

"Oi dobe, kalau kau sudah selesai dengan urusan di dalam, cepat bantu aku!" teriak Sasuke yang jengkel karena Naruto yang harusnya membakar ikan malah asyik bermesraan dengan Kushina di dalam tenda

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke langsung keluar dari tenda bersama dengan Kushina.

"Baik-baik Sasuke, ayo Kushi-chan kita bakar ikan-ikan itu" ucap Naruto

Akhirnya mereka berempat membakar ikan-ikan yang sudah ditangkap dan makan bersama-sama. Walaupun hanya ikan bakar, mereka sungguh menikmati momen kebersamaan mereka berempat. Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka berempat sepakat untuk membersihkan diri. _Ladies first_ itulah yang dikatakan Kushina dan Mikoto kepada para lelaki dan mereka memperingatkan mereka berdua untuk tidak mengintip atau neraka lah yang harus mereka dan Naruto memutuskan untuk berjaga di depan tenda masing-masing menjaga kalau-kalau ada binatang buas yang muncul.

Setelah Mikoto dan Kushina selesai, giliran Naruto dan Sasuke yang membersihkan diri. Selama menunggu Naruto dan Sasuke membersihkan diri, Kushina dan Mikoto menggosip ria.

"Ne, Miko-chan kita benar-benar tidur sangat lama ya, tahu-tahu sudah malam saja" Ucap Kushina

"Kau benar Kushi-chan, badanku masih pegal semua akibat aktifitas ku dengan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu" ucap Mikoto yang tanpa malu mengatakan kepada Kushina

Ya, sejak dahulu Kushina dan Mikoto saling berbagi cerita mengenai kehidupan sex mereka. Tidak ada hal yang ditutup - tutupi baik oleh Kushina maupun Mikoto. Benar-benar layaknya saudara yang sangat dekat

"Sama, Miko-chan, aku juga masih pegal karena aktifitas ranjangku dengan Naruto. Hah... andaikan kita tidak pergi menjalankan misi ini, aku akan memaksa Naru-kun untuk membuatku hamil. Kau tahu, aku ingin segera menikah dengan Naru-kun dan membangun keluarga bersama anak-anak kami." ucap Kushina sembari membayangkan dirinya bersama anak laki-laki/perempuan berambut merah berlari-lari di dalam rumah

"fufufu, kau terlalu berhati-hati Kushi-chan" ucap Mikoto

"Jangan katakan kalau kau melakukan itu di hari suburmu Miko-chan?" ucap Kushina

"Tentu saja aku melakukannya pada hari dimana aku berovulasi Kushi-chan." ucap Mikoto bangga

"Seperti biasa, soal hal seperti ini kau selalu nekat, Miko-chan" ucap Kushina sembari menggelengkan kepalanya

"Namun, Kami-sama masih belum mengijinkan ku untuk mengandung, Kushi-chan. Pagi harinya aku langsung menggunakan ninjutsu medis sederhana untuk memeriksa rahimku. Dan ternyata tidak terjadi apa-apa.". Terlihat sekali nada kekecewaan di setiap perkataan Mikoto.

"Mungkin Kami-sama tahu bahwa kita akan menjalankan misi yang belum tahu apakah sulit atau tidak. Jika kau hamil, bukankah akan lebih berbahaya dan menyulitkan Sasuke-kun?" ucap Kushina sembari menghibur sahabatnya itu

"Kau benar Kushi-chan"

"Untuk sekarang ini, kita harus fokus untuk menjalankan misi ini bersama mereka berdua. Semoga misi ini cepat selesai dan kita bisa melanjutkan hidup kita dengan tenang dan damai" ucap Kushina sembari memberi pelukan kepada Mikoto

"Kau benar, terimakasih sudah menghiburku"

"Yah, itulah fungsinya kau memiliki sahabat bukan?" ucap Kushina

Tidak lama setelah mereka selesai berbincang-bincang, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah kembali ke kemah dan mereka berempat segera tidur agar besok pagi tubuh mereka sudah fit kembali untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke desa Kusagakure. Saat tertidur dengan lelap tiba-tiba Kushina dan Mikoto masuk kembali ke alam bawah sadar mereka dan bertemu dengan sang Sage.

"Kushina, Mikoto kita berjumpa kembali" Ucap Hagoromo

"Salam Hagoromo-sama, ada apakah tiba-tiba kau memanggil kami lagi?" tanya Kushina bingung

"Esok, kalian akan tiba di tempatku lahir dan dibesarkan. Aku berikan kalian peta yang akan menunjukkan persis lokasi rumahku beraa. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi"

Tidak lama setelah mereka kembali dari alam bawah sadar, Mikoto dan Kushina terbangun dan kebetulan sudah menjelang matahari terbit dan mereka mempersiapkan sarapan

-Esok hari-

Setelah memberitahukan mengenai kejadian semalam, dan menunjukkan peta pemberian sang Sage, mereka memutuskan untuk segera berangkat. Ketika sampai di perbatasan Konoha - Kusagakure, mereka langsung mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan pada peta, dan jalan mereka berakhir pada sebuah gua kosong yang lumayan besar.

"Are? Apakah kita salah jalan ya?" ucap Kushina

"Tidak Kushina-san, kita sudah mengikuti arah yang ditujukkan oleh peta." ucap Sasuke

Karena penasaran mereka akhirnya memasuki gua itu. Ketika sampai pada bagian terdalam, hanya dinding batu yang kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda fuin ataupun hal yang sejenis.

"Aneh, kenapa jiji menyuruh kita ke sini ya? Bukankah seharusnya kita sampai di sebuah desa atau yang paling jelek reruntuhan seperti di desa Uzushiogakure?" ucap Naruto

Sasuke yang mendengarkan kata-kata Naruto terpikirkan sebuah ide

"Dobe, aktifkan kekuatan Rikkudo milikmu, aku akan menggunakan rinnegan untuk mendeteksi keadaan sekitar." ucap Sasuke

Mereka berdua akhirnya mengaktifkan kekuatan Rikkudo yang diberikan kepada mereka. Sasuke mulai meneliti setiap sudut ruang di dalam gua, sedangkan Naruto mulai mendeteksi melalui chakra Rikkudo apakah ada kejanggalan atau aliran chakra yang bisa menuju pada suatu petunjuk. Setelah memeriksa beberapa lama, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan sebuah fuin yang terletak pada lantai yang mereka pijak.

"Dobe aku menemukan sebuah petunjuk. Kemarilah" ucap Sasuke

Naruto, Kushina, Mikoto langsung bergerak ke arah Sasuke

"Di bawah sini ada sesuatu Sasu-kun? Padahal aku sudah mengaktifkan Eternal Mangekyou milikku, tetapi tidak bisa mendeteksi apa-apa" gerutu Mikoto

"Miko-chan, mungkin yang bisa melihat ini hanya mereka berdua saja, mungkin hanya dengan kekuatan sang Sage yang bisa melihat petunjuk itu

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa melihat tipe Fuin apa yang terpasang kalau hanya kau yang bisa melihatnya teme?"

"Aku sudah menciptakan jutsu baru, semoga bermanfaat" ucap Sasuke

Sasuke lalu duduk, mundur agak jauh dari posisi dia berdiri dan menyuruh Naruto duduk di depannya dan meminta Naruto memejamkan matanya. Setelah itu Sasuke merapalkan sebuah jutsu : Forbidden Jutsu : Vision Transfer Jutsu.

Sebuah aliran Chakra ungu muncul dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Ketika matanya terbuka, Naruto tidak merasakan perbedaan, namun setelah melihat kedepan, tepatnya pada lantai gua, dirinya melihat sebuah fuin yang tertanam pada tempat tadi Sasuke berdiri.

"Dobe ingat-ingatlah tipe fuin apa yang ada di situ. Jutsu ini masih memiliki kelemahan. Jika kau bergerak dari posisi sekarang, maka Jutsu ini akan gagal dan penglihatan ini akan berakhir. Naruto mulai mengingat tipe fuin apa yang tertanam. Setelah mengingat semua aksara fuin itu, Naruto mulai menulis fuin disekitar sana dan setelah selesai, dirinya membuat segel tangan dengan sangat cepat. Dan ketika selesai, tangan Naruto langsung dihentakkan ke tanah dan mengucapkan jutsu : Fuin Jutsu : Open Gate.

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan jutsu itu, tanah yang ada dibawah mereka bergetar dan perlahan tanah itu turun membentuk sebuah tangga kebawah tanah. Mikoto dan Kushina awalnya sudah panik kalau-kalau gua itu runtuh. Setelah getaran itu berhenti mereka mulai menuruni tangga itu. Dan ketika mereka berempat sudah masuk ke dalam tangga, dari dinding gua obor yang terpasang mulai menyala dan pintu masuk mereka perlahan mulai tertutup.

"Kita terjebak Naru-kun!" teriak Kushina

"Tenang saja Kushi-chan, kita tidak terjebak. Mungkin itu adalah mekanisme yang dibuat jiji, agar orang lain tidak mengetahui tempat ini." ucap Naruto

Kurang lebih selama 10 menit mereka menuruni tangga ini, dan akhirnya mereka melihat sebuah cahaya terang yang menandakan akan jalan keluar. Ketika mereka sudah melewati tempat itu, mereka sampai pada sebuah tempat. Kushina dan Mikoto terkagum dengan tempat itu. Ternyata mereka sampai pada sebuah taman yang sangat luas yang ditumbuhi oleh berbagai macam tanaman dan bunga serta ditinggali oleh berbagai macam hewan-hewan.

"Woaaahhh... tempat ini luar biasa!" ucap Mikoto

"Kau benar Miko-chan" ucap Kushina

Sasuke dan Naruto sebetulnya juga kagum dengan tempat ini, namun yang membuat mereka resah, bagaimana di tempat yang tidak terkena cahaya matahari sama sekali bisa menumbuhkan banyak tanaman dan menjadi tempat hidup hewan yang sangat banyak. Oleh karena itu mereka terus memasang kekuatan rikkudo untuk berjaga-kaga mengantisipasi berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya muncul di depan Naruto dan Sasuke. Cahaya itu sangat menyilaukan dan membuat mereka memejamkan matanya. Setelah cahaya itu hilang, terlihatlah sosok sang Sage yang tersenyum sembari memberi salam kepada mereka semua.

"Selamat datang di rumahku Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Mikoto-san, Kushina-san" ucap Hagoromo

"Datanglah dengan cara yang biasa saja Jiji!" teriak Naruto

"Maaf-maaf kalau caraku datang luar biasa. hohohoho" ucap Hagoromo dengan nada tidak berdosa

"Jadi, ini rumahmu, Hagoromo-sama?" ucap Kushina

"Ya, inilah tempat aku lahir dan tumbuh. Namun dahulu sempat hancur oleh Ashura dan Indra yang saling bertarung" ucap Hagoromo sedih. "Yah lupakan, setidaknya di masa ini reinkarnasi anakku sudah akur kembali, aku sudah cukup puas"

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Hagoromo hanya tersenyum.

"Lalu untuk Kushina dan Mikoto" coba taruh tangan kalian di depan dada lalu lipat, dan pusatkan chakra kalian" ucap Hagoromo.

Kushina dan Mikoto melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang Sage. Mereka melipat tangan dan menaruh di depan dada dan memusatkan chakra milik mereka berdua. Mereka tanpa sadar masuk ke alam bawah sadar, dan mendengar sebuah suara

"Wahai anak-anakku, Kushina dan Mikoto" ucap _seseorang_

Kushina dan Mikoto yang mendengar suara itu menjadi takut dan saling berpegangan tangan. "Siapa disana? tunjukkan dirimu" seru keduanya

"Untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa menunjukkan diri kepada kalian. Aku adalah yang kalian sebut dengan nama Kami-sama" ucap orang itu

"Kami-sama!?" ucap mereka kaget

"Benar Kushina-san, Mikoto-san, dia adalah Kami-sama. Dialah yang mengutus diriku untuk menyuruh kalian ke tempat ini" ucap Hagoromo membenarkan bahwa sosok yang menyapa mereka adalah benar-benar Kami-sama

"A-a-ada apa Kami-sama memanggil kami? Apakah kami harus kembali ke sana (meninggal)?" ucap Kushina takut

"Tentu saja tidak anakku. Hagoromo tolong bawa Naruto dan Sasuke kemari juga" ucap Kami-sama

"Baiklah"

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka berdua muncul di dekat Kushina dan Mikoto

"Kushina, Mikoto syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja" ucap mereka berdua

"Naruto! Sasuke!". Mereka berdua langsung menerjang kedua lelaki itu dan memeluk mereka

"Baiklah semuanya sudah berkumpul disini ucap. Aku perkenalkan diri lagi. Aku adalah yang kalian sebut dengan "Kami-sama" Naruto, Sasuke" ucap Kami-sama

Naruto dan Sasuke awalnya tidak percaya, namun setelah diberitahu oleh sang Sage bahwa benar itu adalah suara Kami-sama, mereka berdua akhirnya percaya

"Naruto, Sasuke, Kushina, Mikoto aku memiliki misi untuk kalian," ucap Hagoromo

"Misi?" beo mereka berempat

"Aku mendapat penglihatan namun masih samar-sama. Kami-sama juga tidak mau memberitahuku. Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun misi yang aku berikan adalah dalam waktu 3 tahun ini kalian harus bisa menguasai Juubi secara sempurna" ucap Hagoromo

Kaget, itulah reaksi mereka berdua. Bukankah Juubi sudah mereka kalahkan bersama dengan Kaguya? Bagaimana bisa mereka harus menguasai bijuu dalam waktu 3 tahun?

"Kalian pasti kaget dengan perkataanku barusan, namun itu bukanlah suatu kesalahan. Kuasai juubi/bertemanlah dengan juubi dalam waktu 3 tahun ke depan. Aku mendapatkan penglihatan kalau dalam 3 tahun kedepan, masa depan bumi ini akan terancam kembali oleh kekuatan Otsutsuki yang lain. Hanya kalian berempatlah yang sanggup untuk mengalahkan orang-orang Otsutsuki itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu misi darimu Jiji. Lalu dimanakah kami bisa menemukan Juubi jiji? Dan bukankah Juubi hanya satu? Kalau kekuatan Juubi dibagi menjadi 4 bagian sama saja kekuatan kami hanya bertambah 1/4 bagian saja" ucap Naruto panjang lebar

"Juubi biar bagaimanapun adalah makhluk hidup. Dirinya bisa diciptakan ulang dan sebanyak apapun. Di tanah leluhurku Juubi adalah tanaman biasa yang tumbuh liar" ucap seseorang dari kegelapan

Naruto dan Sasuke merasa tidak asing dengan suara ini. Perlahan-lahan orang tersebut menunjukkan wajahnya. Alangkah terkejudnya mereka berdua melihat sosok sang dewi Kelinci atau yang dikenal dengan nama Otsutsuki Kaguya muncul dihadapan mereka berdua

"Kaguya? Bagaimana kau bisa hidup kembali? Bukankah kau sudah kami berdua segel?" Teriak Naruto histeris

Naruto masih trauma dengan sosok sang dewi Kelinci ini. Bagaimana tidak hampir seluruh orang di dunia ninja hampir saja meninggal akibat ulah Kaguya

"Tenang dulu Naruto. Akulah yang membangkitkan Kaguya atas perintah dari Kami-sama. Dan Kami-sama sudah menghapuskan kegelapan di hati ibuku", ucap Hagoromo

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, maafkan atas semua tindakanku saat perang waktu itu. Aku telah jatuh ke dalam kegelapan karena kekuatan ku sendiri."

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Hagoromo dan mendengar permintaan maaf yang tulus dari Kaguya akhirnya memaafkan dan memberi kesempatan kedua kepada perempuan itu.

Ketika mereka selesai bermaafan, Hagoromo meminta perhatian mereka lagi

"Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Ibuku, Juubi adalah makhluk yang bisa diciptakan, oleh karena itu kita akan menciptakan Juubi sebanyak 6 buah. Tiba-tiba dari tubuh Kushina dan Mikoto mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya dan cahaya itu bergerak ke arah Hagoromo.

"Bukankah itu pesan dari Kami-sama? ucap Kushina

"Lebih tepatnya titipan dari Kami-sama. Kami-sama menitiipkan benih juubi pada tubuh kalian. Dan selama ini mereka tumbuh dan berkembang sampai siap tumbuh di dunia ini dengan menghisap chakra kalian berdua. Untuk Kushina-san tidak terlalu terasa dengan hal ini, karena chakra Uzumaki yang besar. Sedangkan untuk Mikoto-san, alasan kau cepat lelah adalah tubuhmu sedang diserap chakranya oleh Juubi sehingga chakra milikmu cepat habis." terang Hagoromo

"Dengar, setelah ini aku akan menanam juubi pada tempat ini, dalam waktu 3 bulan kalian harus bisa meningkatkan kemampuan kalian sampai ketahap dimana kalian bisa mengimbangi juubi."

"Bukankah waktu kita sangat terbatas?" ucap Sasuke

"Tenang saja, 1 bulan di dunia nyata sama dengan 1 tahun di tempat ini, nah 3 bulan yang aku maksud adalah waktu di dunia nyata sehingga kalian tidak usah khawatir, masih banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri." ucap Hagoromo

"Baiklah anak-anakku aku titipkan masa depan kepada kalian. Buat aku bangga. Dan satu hal lagi, untuk Hagoromo aku berikan hadiah karena sudah melayaniku dengan sangat baik. Tiba-tiba tubuh Hagoromo bercahaya dan setelah cahaya itu hilang muncul Hagoromo dengan penampilan ketika dia mengalahkan ibunya dahulu. Dan dengan hilangnya cahaya yang menyinari Hagoromo, Kami-sama pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau muda lagi jiji!" teriak Naruto heboh

" _Kami-sama terimakasih atas hadiah yang kau berikan kepadaku. Aku pasti akan melindungi dunia ini_ " batin Hagoromo

"Kalau begitu, Naruto, Sasuke untuk 3 tahun kedepan akulah yang akan melatih kalian berdua, kalian tidak akan kubiarkan bersantai-santai. Dengan tubuh ini aku bisa melatih kalian dengan kekuatan penuhku. Kukuku" ucap Hagoromo diiringi tawa jahat yang menggelegar.

"Tamatlah riwayat kita" ucap Sasuke dan Naruto melalui telepati

"Lalu aku akan melatih Kushina-san dan Mikoto-san" ucap Kaguya

"Mohon kerjasamanya Kaguya-chan" ucap Mikoto dan Kushina.

Hai-hai sesuai janji author, dalam sebelum bulan Juni akan ada 1 chapter tambahan. Nah dengan diupdate chapter ini berarti janji author sudah terlunasi ya... hehehehe. Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang masih mau memberi komen dan memfavoritkan cerita ini meskipun sudah lama tidak update. Untuk kedepannya author usahakan bisa update secepatnya. Tetapi semua tergantung dengan urusan di RL. Semoga urusan author cepat selesai

Akhir kata sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


End file.
